The Night We Met
by kawaiipotato123
Summary: Lucy works at a night club called Fairy Tail one of the popular club in Magnolia. Until that night have changed her life after she meet that special person but who? [AU] [Mainly based around NaLu, but I will include some moments between other couples]
1. Before The Night Begins

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy looks up the big building and sees the sign "Fairy Tail", the well-known or more like the most popular night club in Magnolia. With the latest music on full blast that you can hear the music from a couple of blocks away as they serve the best drinks in the town.

Lucy was hired to work as a bartender at Fairy Tail. "Well let's not screw anything up now or I will get into trouble or even worse get fired for it unlike the other stupid job," Lucy says to herself to calm down. She slaps both cheeks to relief the stress and stop thinking of the bad things that might happen to her and think more about the positive things that might happen.

Lucy steps in front of the door, she takes a deep breath in and breathes out. Until the door swings open, hitting Lucy in the head making her fall back on the hard ground, "ouch" Lucy says while making a hissing sound. Lucy rubs her head and tries to get back on her feet, but the pain in Lucy's head still hurts like hell.

"Are you alright?" Someone says in a feminine voice in a worried way. "Yeah I'm alright, can I have a bit of help getting up please?" Lucy said politely as she let's her hand out to let the other person grab on it and pull Lucy up back on her feet again.

Lucy sees a young woman a couple of inches taller than her, maybe couple years older as well. She has scarlet red hair that glistened beautifully in the sun. With her dark brown eyes stared into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. She dressed in armour almost like a knight in shinning armour that came to save her, with a normal blue plain skirt.

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, starting today I will be working as your new bartender," Lucy says as she gives a hand shake to her as the girl stares at Lucy. "Well we have expected your arrival Miss Heartfilia," the woman says friendly while smiling. "Oh please call me Lucy", she says as she blushed lightly. "Very well Lucy, my name is Erza Scarlet and please call me Erza too," Erza says in a friendly way.

Both of them walks into the club, Lucy was amazed how big it was from the inside (well the building was big from the outside anyways).

Erza guilds Lucy around the club, showing her the dj set, the dance floor, stock room, the staffroom, the kitchen and of course the bar where Lucy herself will serve and make drinks for the customers.

She notices at the bar, a small girl with bright blue hair with orange band around her head wearing a white tank top saying 'Salut', with dark denim shorts and she was holding a book and reading quietly with her red glasses on. "Who's that Erza?" Lucy whispers quietly to Erza trying to not disturb the girl. "Her name is Levy McGarden, she will be helping you today and show you our system on how we do it our way in Fairy Tail" Erza answers back. "Isn't she a bit small to work at a night club?" Lucy questions Erza. "Don't be fooled by her appearance or her height specially and she's actually the same age as you Lucy" Erza whispers. 'Wow!' Lucy thought to herself, Lucy couldn't believe she was the same age as her.

"Heya Levy" Erza speaks up as she tries to get Levy's attention. "Oh hiya Erza! Who is this standing next to you?" Levy asks as she places a bookmark in place, shuts the book and looks up to Ezra while she takes her glasses off. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she will be your apprentice and someone's else too, until she gets the hang of things around here on her own," Erza says as she looks around like she is trying to find someone. "Okay! Umm... Erza who are trying to look for by the way?" Levy asks, while Erza wasn't paying as much attention to Levy.

"I wonder where did Mira gone to now?" Erza says to herself and sighs. "Mira went to the shops she said she will be back in 15 or 20 minutes" Levy answers. Erza sighs again. "Okay I will be doing some jobs around here while I wait for Mirajane I need to speak to her about something" Erza says in annoyed tone.

"Alright I'm off, oh yeah Lucy I know this is your first day but I'm expecting you to follow the expectations in Fairy Tail from now on and don't expect me to caught you off duty" Erza says as she gives Lucy a serious face then smiles. Then she walks off giving Lucy the chills down her spine.

Levy turns to face Lucy and say "hello Lucy and you can call me Levy" with a smile on her face. Lucy smiles and asks Levy, "is Erza always like this?" Giving Levy an uncomfortable face. Levy replies back "don't worry about it she is always like this but she has a soft spot for cake plus it looks like she's taken a liken to you, I can see you will become friends with her in no time" that made Lucy seem a bit more relaxed since she can become friends with Erza in no time. "What type of cake?" Lucy asks. An instant reply from Levy "Strawberry cake."

Levy shows Lucy round the club, telling her what jobs she need to do when she's here at this time like check the dj set is working properly, "hey Lucy I show you the basics to check the dj set functions properly and the sound too" Levy says as she shows Lucy the basics. "We also clean up around here a bit even though we hired cleaners, but we like to help them out from time to time" Levy adds on.

Lucy asks Levy out of curosity, "what's your job mainly in Fairy Tail?" "My job is the lighting along with Lauxs who is in charge, I'm there for support when something goes wrong or simply in charge when Lauxs is not available, also my other job is a waitress" Levy simply replies.

Later on, Levy and Lucy discover their interests specially in books and they become friends instantly like their fate was to meet each other at this time and place. "Hey Lucy can I call you Lu-chan and you can call me Levy-chan?" Levy asks. "Yeah you can since your my only friend I made so far in this club for a couple of hours" Lucy says happily with a smile.

They trade their phones numbers, until some people enter the club saying "hi Levy!" ignoring Lucy's presence. A quite tall toned man with black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. 'He's muscular' Lucy thought. That Lucy can see all his muscles, 'wait a moment didn't I see him wearing a white t-shirt a minute ago...' she thought. He was wearing quite dark green trousers, with a belt, a chain attached to the belt loops and a chained necklace with a cross like resembling a sword with stone in it.

Lucy hears a loud scream coming from behind the guy, she sees a young woman, maybe same age and height with pale skin, blue hair, deep sea blue eyes and wearing a baby blue strapless dress with a dark denim jacket. "ahnnn gray-sama!" the girl squeals his name out loud like a fangirl at a concert screaming someone's name.

"Gray your t-shirt..." says a young very pretty girl politely about same height as Erza with sapphire blue eye, pale skin, white hair with a fringe tied up revealing her forehead and wearing a pastel red skinny jeans and a white loose crop top sleeveless revealing her stomach as she's carrying bags of shopping. "Huh? Oh dammit where did it go again?" the man says in an annoyed tone as he looks for it.

Levy apologise to Lucy about them ignoring her. "Guys don't be so rude we got a new member that's joining Fairy Tail please make her feel welcomed" as Levy raised her voice louder to make sure she's been heard by them over the commotion. All of them turned around and looked at Lucy and gave her a smile making Lucy feel embarrassed.

"Yo! My name is Gray Fullbuster" Gray introduction himself. "Hi my name is Juvia Lockser and Juvia will make you my rival in love!" Juvia announces proudly and when to look at Gray, she notices his attention was still on Lucy making her angry. "Hello my name is Mirajane Strauss" Mirajane says politely with a smile. Lucy says "hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm happy to work with you in Fairy Tail" as she smiles back at them.

"Oh yeah Erza wanted you Mira for something I think she's in the staffrooom" as Levy tells Mira. "What for?" Mira questions. "Don't know" Levy shrugs. Mira answers back, "okay I go see her now" wondering what Erza wants from her.

"Hey Gray and Juvia what kind of jobs do you do around here when the club is open for business?" Lucy asks curiously. Simple reply from Gray "my job is the dj, mainly people give me nicknames like Chill blast or Ice Fairy because of the music I put on in the club". "Juvia is a waitress who normally serve the drinks and food around the club" as Juvia answers Lucy question. "Who cooks the food?" Lucy questions them again. "Old man Yajima" a simple reply from Gray.

"Okay and what's Mirajane job?" Lucy asks. "I could say she does multiple jobs around here when the club's closed and open, but I think her main job is bar tending" as Gray walk to the dj set and get it, set up and ready for tonight. "Juvia wonders what's your job Lucy?" Juvia questions her. Lucy simply answers "my job is bar tending, but I can do other jobs around here".

"Oh yeah, Lucy you will meet some other people who are members of Fairy Tail you see later on as you can see the will club open in a couple of minutes," Levy says to Lucy while looking at the time. "Oh okay" Lucy responds to Levy. Lucy starts to feel worried that she will mess up things on her first day at Fairy Tail. Levy looks at Lucy and says "It's alright Lucy everyone makes mistakes on their first day at Fairy Tail no ones perfect" trying to cheer her up. Lucy smiles and says "thanks Levy, I try my best today."

"Okay I need to get a grip now, this is your first day and Levy just told you will be alright!" Lucy says to herself and slaps both cheeks again. As Lucy turns around she bumps into something big making her stumble back a little. Lucy sees a large, muscular with tanned skin with dark eyes, a stitched scar under his right eye and wearing a dark navy blue suit neatly surprisingly suited him, as he looks down upon Lucy making her feel unsecured.

"Hey, who are you?" he questions the blondie in a deep tone. "Ummm... my name is Lucy Heartfilia sir" making Lucy feel terrified. "Elfman don't treat Lucy like that you coward" as Mirajane tells Elfman off. "Hey don't call me a coward I'm a man not a coward Mira" Elfman says. "Anyway please introduce yourself Elfman to Lucy" Mirajane says. "Hi my name is Elfman Strauss, I'm Mirajane younger brother and I work as a security guard/bouncer since you can tell this job was meant for a man like me" Elfman says proudly.

"Well everyone to their stations and get ready for tonight since it's that day of the week Saturday so be prepared specially you Lucy I you need to be on your heels!" Erza shouts. Everyone one says "aye" as Gray turns up the sound, puts the headphones on and played some chill music which made Lucy have the chills. 'No wonder why people gave Gray these nicknames,' Lucy thought as she receives an row of chills down her spine. Levy turns the lights from above and on the floor programming then to flash in control, Elfman stands by the door on duty as a security guard/bouncer, while Lucy and Mira gets ready while chatting to each other and become friends as they swap each other phone numbers and Juvia grabs her severing tray.

When Erza opens the door, a herd of people coming in one by one as Elfman checks their IDs to make sure their old enough to enter then trying to get the best spots in Fairy Tail, some sit at the bar ordering away different type of cocktails and beers, while hearing the chilling music in the background nearly on full blast. While others were already on the dance floor dancing away.

"Alright the night has started" Lucy says hoping nothing will go wrong as she serves the cocktails and beers away to people. Thinking this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Hello people!

This is my first fanfiction and please give a review of what you think of it so far and maybe give some tips or advice to help me to make the story better. I know this doesn't have any nalu at the moment but soon it will because this chapter more of introducing the characters and get the story going somewhere before I get the to the nalu moments.

P.s I'm sorry for the mistakes of spelling and grammar.


	2. Jealousy?

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

The night was lively, as Lucy serves the cocktails and beers while having friendly chats with the customers. Seeing people dance on the dance floor to Gray's chilling music.

Lucy looks up to Mira and sees her talking to the customers as she severs them with a smile on her face, then Mira notices Lucy staring at her and asks "what's wrong Lucy?" "Oh nothing wrong, it's just feels like it's going be a long tiring night for me specially since it's my first day working at Fairy Tail," Lucy answers back as she sighs. "Don't worry you will get used to it after a couple more shifts you do" Mira says and smiles as she tries to cheer up Lucy. "Okay and thanks Mirajane!" Lucy says as she smiles at Mira. "No problem Lucy" Mira says.

"Hey Mirajane?" Lucy asks. "Yeah Lucy, what's the matter?" Mira asks with a smile. "Is it alright, I call you Mira?" Lucy says nervously. "I don't mind, pretty much everyone calls me Mira so feel free to call me it" Mira says as she serves a drink to a customer.

As the customer left a seat in front of Lucy, another customer comes up and takes the seat. Lucy looks up the customer and asks "what would you like?" "I would like a Firewhiskey please" the customer answers with a masculine voice. 'Wow! He's a feisty taste this one,' Lucy thought. "One Firewhiskey coming right up" Lucy answers the gentleman.

Lucy took a quick glance while making the drink. She saw a young man slightly tanned, maybe couple inches taller and couple years older than Lucy, with salmon pink spiky hair, onyx eyes, muscular and wearing a pine green jacket short sleeve jacket over a blue greyish 3/4 sleeve t-shirt and marron coloured trousers with a belt.

Lucy makes the Firewhiskey and pours into a glass cup and severs it with ice. "Here you go," Lucy says to the customer. He takes a sip out of the glass and smiles at Lucy, "Hey are you new around here?" he asks Lucy. She replies, "yes it's my first day working at Fairy Tail." The customer says "my name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a member of Fairy Tail and my job is the dj like Ice Princess over there," as he nudges his head directly to Gray with a gentle smile on his face. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and it's a pleasure to be working with you Natsu and the others" Lucy says with a smile.

"Looks like I got to go up soon," Natsu says as he sees Gray waving at him. "That will be 12,000 jewels please" Lucy says. "Here you go Luigi" Natsu says as he places the jewels on the table. "By the way my name is Lucy not Luigi" Lucy frowns as Natsu ignores her. "See yeah then Natsu" Lucy says as she does a quick wave. "See yeah Luce" he says as he waves back and making Lucy blush a little. 'Luce? New nickname?...' Lucy thought as she watches Natsu disappears into the crowds, then turns to the next customer.

Mira caught Lucy blushing at Natsu as he makes his way up to the dj set "Hmmm, love at first sight," Mira says to herself quietly thinking they make a good couple, as it leaves Mira with a diabolic smile.

"Oi, move Ice Princess" Natsu says to Gray. "Hey, Flame Brain wait a minute," Gray says in an annoyed tone. "WHAT'D YOU SAY JERK?" Natsu says as he begins to shouts at Gray. "OH ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME NOW BASTARD?" Gray shouts back at Natsu. Some people started to stare at them and thinking they gone crazy. "OH YOUR ON NOW!" Natsu shouts as he raises his fist in the air. Erza shoots a deadly glare at the both of them from the distance, giving them chills down their spines and turns to look at Erza, at that moment they pretend to get along with each other, as they swing their arms around each others neck, making Lucy sigh at both of them.

Gray makes his way to the bar and sits in front of Lucy. As Natsu sets up the dj set, while he puts on the headphones and starts to play is his music. The tension goes intensely by the second as if a wave of heat hits her. Lucy sees the people on the dance floor shouting "Fire Salamander, Fire Salamander, Fire Salamander..." repeatedly as they go wilder, while Natsu turns the music up louder.

Lucy thought that Natsu's music taste was so different to Gray's music. 'No wonder why they just fought a minute ago, it's kinda like ice vs fire,' she thought. Lucy begins to smile for some reason then blushes at Natsu as he spots her from the distance, gives her one of his trade mark smile and waves making Lucy do a quick wave to him, then turns around quickly as she can.

"Hey Gray, what would you like to drink?" Lucy asks Gray. He replies back "I have a Ginger Swing with extra ice please." 'That drink really suits him in a way,' Lucy thought. "Alright, one Ginger Swing coming up" Lucy announces. She makes one Ginger Swing for Gray as she pours the drink into a glass cup and severs it with extra ice, then places it on the table. "Here you go Gray" Lucy says with a smile. "Thanks Lucy" he says with a smile as well.

"So how's your first night here working at Fairy Tail?" Gray asks while he takes a small sip out of his drink. "It's been good so far yet tiring, but I eventually to get use to working in this sort of atmosphere soon," Lucy answers back having a feeling someone is watching them from the distance. Lucy felt uncomfortable as chills travelled down her spine each moment as she continues to talk with Gray.

Silence fell upon them making it awkward for both, until Gray broke the silence between them.

"You look uncomfortable Lucy, what's wrong?" Gray asks in a concerned way. "Well..." Lucy pauses for a moment. "Well what?" he questions her whileraises one eyebrow up, then leans in closer and closer by the time, they started into each other eyes as their noses nearly touch each other. Lucy blushes slightly. It goes all silent again between them and making Lucy sigh as she finally breaks the silence. "How do I put it... I feel like as if someone is watching us from the distance, while they send out evil presence towards me, almost like they're jealous" Lucy explains to him as he nods and leans back in the chair.

Suddenly both of them hears glass shattered, making some people scream. Natsu doesn't notices due to the loudness of the music being played at, that none of the others could hear the glass shatter or people screaming. Expect for Lucy and Gray which meant that it was pretty close to them, as the music carried on.

Gray looks around then his eyes widen as he looks in the direction to see Juiva, fuming with rage with broken glass on the floor as the blood continuously pours out of her hand and drips onto the floor. Lucy panics as she quickly rushes to Juvia with a worried look on her face. "Juvia what happened?" Lucy asks as she gently grabs Juvia's wrist and points to the injury, but Lucy only got silence as her response, then she gently drags Juvia to the staffroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Mira talks to Gray

"I hope Juvia is alright" Mira says with a worried look. "Do you know why Juvia was standing there with shattered glass in her hands?" Gray asks Mira with a confused look. "I don't know why Gray, she must have done it by purpose and for a reason" Mira answers with concern as she looks at Gray with an uneasy look to her eyes. "Don't worry she's a strong one, a simple cut won't kill her Mira" Gray says as he tries to relax Mira with a gentle smile. "Okay" Mira says as she smiles trusting Gray that Juvia would be alright.

Mira suddenly gets a thought as she asks Gray out of curiosity, "hey Gray, do you think it happened to be that Juvia was jealous of Lucy because you were with Lucy kinda acting you liked Lucy?" "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Gray asks Mira looking confused. "I mean that when you leaning to Lucy that both of your noses almost touched that it looked a kiss from the direction Juvia was watching" Mira explains to Gray.

Gray pinches the bridge of his nose. "For goodness sake that girl, guess I better apologise to Juvia for getting the wrong idea" Gray says as he scratches the back of his head. "I think that's a good idea, so Juvia doesn't give Lucy them death stares" Mira says as she recalls on seeing Juvia giving Lucy a deadly stare behind her back.

Mira wondered now how things were going with Juvia and Lucy as she went back severing the customers and says, "coming right up sir!"

* * *

Back to Lucy and Juvia in the staffroom

"How did you do this Juvia?" Lucy asks with a worried tone as she treats the wound with an aid kit found in the staffroom. "Juvia saw you and Gray-sama K-K-KISSED!" Juvia shouts at Lucy with rage and tears started to form in Juvia's eyes as she hisses at the pain. "Juvia was holding a glass as Juvia recalls she begins to squeeze the glass then made the glass broke after seeing you two kissed" Juvia states. Then she continues on, "Juvia just wanted to be love by Gray-sama but Gray-sama chooses Lucy over Juvia!" While tears began to create a puddle on the floor as it gradually grows bigger and bigger.

'Juvia I swear to god if you don't stop crying at this rate there will be a ocean forming soon...' Lucy thought as she panics.

"Juvia?" Lucy asks. "Hai?" Juvia says. "Me and Gray are friends nothing more than that and that scene you saw we weren't us kissing, Gray just leaned in too close to me and made me confess what was bugging me for a while," Lucy says trying to clam down the girl. "WHAT DID YOU CONFESS TO GRAY-SAMA JUVIA DEMANDS?" Juvia shouts as she gives a dark aura around her staring into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes intensely, making Lucy feel scared.

"No Juvia you all got it wrong, like I said before we nothing more than friends and Gray asked why I look uncomfortable, then I said that someone was watching us from a distance because I could feel their presence filled with jealously and that what made me feel uncomfortable," Lucy answers the impatience girl, seeing her look more relieved afterwards. Juvia becomes nervous but Lucy doesn't notice. 'Phew, Lucy didn't find out it was Juvia who's been staring at them for the whole time' Juvia thought.

"All done!" Lucy says. Juvia sees a bandage on her hand perfectly wrapped up neatly with a knot. "Juvia thanks Lucy" Juvia says with a smile on her face. "Juvia still think we are still love rivals between Gray-sama" Juvia confirms to Lucy. "I thought I told we are just friends Juvia" Lucy says as she pouts. "But can Lucy and Juvia be friends?" Juvia asks. A smile appeared on Lucy's face and hugs the girl "yes we are already friends silly". Making both girls laugh as Lucy puts the aid kit away and heads back to the bar where Gray was.

"Yo Juvia and Lucy!" Gray says. "Hi Gray-sama" Juvia says while blushing. "Heya Gray" Lucy says with a smile on her face. "Juvia I apologise that you got the wrong idea between me and Lucy, we weren't kissing" Gray confirms to Juvia making her feel embarrassed. "Juvia know because Lucy told Juvia and Juvia is sorry to Gray-sama for making you worried" Juvia says as she bows her head in shame. "It's alright, just don't do that again please" Gray says trying to cheer up Juvia, which made Juvia lift her head up while blushing as she thought 'awww Gray-sama cares about Juvia.' "Okay Gray-sama" Juvia says as she smiles again making Gray smile.

Lucy went back to work, while she apologises that she left Mira to do all the work for a while, since it was her first day working at Fairy Tail. "It's alright, since you helped out Juvia with her wound" Mira smiles at her making Lucy feel relieved. "Hey Gray that will be 10,000 jewels please" Lucy asks. Gray places 10,000 jewels on the table and Lucy takes it and gives it to Mira.

As time passes as she talks to Gray and other customers, Lucy grabs her phone from her pocket checks the time and notices it was 1:30am, Lucy thought to herself 'yes only 30 minutes left until the club finishes finally'. Lucy rubs her temples as she felt a headache coming up soon.

The club closes, leaving some drunk people around the place sleeping peacefully making Elfman to wake them up and leave or pick them up and thrown them outside of the club. Lucy looks around the place thinking 'what a mess they left'.

Lucy makes her way to the staffroom, she enters in to see Natsu getting his stuff to go home. 'Just the two of us alone together' she thought making her blush lightly. She walks up to her locker opens her locker as Natsu closes his locker and was surprised to see Lucy. "Hey Luigi" Natsu says with a smile on his face. "Hi Natsu and the name is L-U-C-Y" Lucy says as she frowns at him. "Alright, calm down Luce" Natsu says, making aLucy blush again.

The awkward silence comes in, as Lucy packs up her things and shuts the locker. Natsu broke the awkward silence between them. "Hey are you going home on your own?" Natsu asks. "Yes why?" Lucy asks while questioning Natsu. "Luce you know a woman like you shouldn't be walking home at this time, what if a rapist raped you what would you do or someone kidnaps you?" he questions Lucy with a worried look on his face. "Don't be that daft Natsu, I will be fine" Lucy answers back at Natsu. "No, let me take you home" Natsu says. "No thanks really, I'll be fine Natsu" Lucy says in annoyed tone.

As she walks away, something warm grabs onto her wrist and surprisingly pulls her close up to Natsu's chest and his other arm resting on Lucy's waist making Lucy blush even more.

"Please," Natsu begs with puppy eyes, making Lucy blushing even harder than before. Lucy sighs "okay Natsu, I give up I let you take me home" making Lucy giggle. "Hey what's wrong?" Natsu asks. "You know you could have done it in a different way to convince me," Lucy points out. "So what?" Natsu says. "So what? You gotta be joking with me right?" Lucy asks as she pulls herself from Natsu's grip while Natsu makes a confused look to her. Lucy roll her eyes and say,"nevermind," as she walks out of the staffroom. Leaving Natsu even more confused but smiled that he could take Lucy home as he runs after her.

* * *

Yo!

Please review of what you think of it so far and add to follow or favourite. This chapter has some nalu moments now but there's going to be even more in next chapter I promise. See yeah until then.

P.s I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar. (^_^)


	3. The Day Out

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walk out of the club, as they walk towards a little car park next to the club. Natsu guides Lucy to his car, as he reaches into his pockets to grab his keys. Lucy looks up ahead to see a red Ferrari, with no cars around it. Lucy's eyes widen and making Lucy open her mouth as it turns into a 'o' shape thinking, 'you are kidding me right? A person like him could afford a Ferrari.' 'He surprises me each time we meet each other now. Great!' Lucy thought to herself wondering if she can take anymore surprises from Natsu himself as she stares at him.

"Oi, Luce looks like you just seen a ghost," Natsu says while he chuckles at Lucy. "Do you expect me to believe you own a Ferrari? You just don't look like that type of person to own something so expensive" Lucy says as she jokes about it. "Yeah right? Should I take that as a compliment or an insult Luce?" Natsu asks as he raises one eyebrow up questioning Lucy. "Both" Lucy replies back. Making Natsu frown at her as Lucy laughs at him.

Natsu unlocks the car as it makes a 'beep' sound. "Get in Luce" Natsu says. Lucy climbs into the Ferrari, grabs the seatbelt and straps herself, Natsu did the same and turns on the car as he puts patches on his arms. "Travel sick?" Lucy asks. "Yeah" Nastu replies back.

Natsu drives at a relatively good speed as he continues to build up the speed. "Hey Luce where do you live?" Natsu asks Lucy who was looking through the window. "I live on Strawberry Road" Lucy replies back as enjoying the view of the clear night sky. "You live quite close to Magnolia town's shopping center" Natsu says. "Really?" Lucy says with a surprised look on her face. "Yeah didn't you know that?" He questions Lucy looking even more surprised. "No because I just move into my apartment a week ago" Lucy answers back.

It was silent between the two until Natsu starts to slow down the car. "Which one?" Natsu asks as he arrived at strawberry road. "Up ahead the road a bit more," Lucy says as Natsu keeps going up further the road, "stop here Natsu," Lucy says politely as Natsu stops the car at Lucy's apartment.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy smiles at Natsu. "No problem" Natsu says and smiles back at Lucy as she blushes lightly. Lucy gets out of the red Ferrari and waves at Natsu as he drives away.

Lucy reaches for the keys in her bag, unlocks the door and enters in as she locks the door behind her. She walks up the stairs, to another lock door as she unlocks it and enters in and locks the door behind her. She dumps all her things on top of the couch and heads straight towards the bathroom.

She turns on the tap, letting the hot water running into the bath. She takes off her clothes off, chucks them into a basket, dips her foot into the bath, then slips into the bath. Washs her hair and her body, drys herself with a towel and finally drys her hair.

Walks out of the bathroom as she continues button up her shirt and walks over to the fridge. Opens it to see not a lot of food and marks down to go shopping tomorrow to buy more food and other stuff. Walks to her desk next to the bed and opens her diary, writes in her diary and closes the book. Switches off the light, tucks herself in bed.

'Got to go shopping tomorrow' Lucy thought. It was all silent as Lucy tries to sleep until "I wonder how Natsu is doing?" Lucy speaks out loud to herself. 'Wait a minute, what why am I thinking of him all of a sudden? Where I can think of more important other things like the rent due in, but out of all of them is him,' Lucy thought then shakes her heard to get rid of Natsu in her mind as she sqeauls and says quietly "why out of all things I think about and Natsu pops into my head first?" Lucy questions herself. "I wonder why?" she asked herself again and drifts away into a dream.

* * *

Back to Natsu

Natsu arrives at home, parks his car outside his house. Grabs the keys and unlocks the lock to door then enters in to lock the door behind him again and chucks to keys to the side of the table as he enters the kitchen. Walks to the fridge and opens it to find some found some leftover chicken he had last night and grabs a carton of milk and drinks it out of the carton as he eats the leftover chicken cold. To look at the time 2:50am and yawns.

Goes upstairs to the bathroom to have a shower and put his pyjamas on and walks into his bedroom to see a blue cat on his bed sleeping peacefully. "Hello Happy and a good night" he whispers quietly to the cat and tucks himself to bed.

"I wonder what's Luce doing now?" Natsu wonders to himself while he makes a list in his head to go shopping tomorrow. Then falls a sleep as he snores away peacefully.

* * *

Next day back to Lucy

Lucy wakes up at 10am and sits up on bed as she rubs her eyes and stretches her arms, walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair out. Puts on a pastel pink skater dress with a light blue denim jacket with her hair tied up in a ponytail with strands of hair forming her face perfectly and bit of make-up. Grabs her bag and her keys to unlock the door and locks it again as she enters out.

Walks down the stairs to say "hi" to the landlord lady but she doesn't reply back as Lucy unlocks the door and locks the door again. Taking a deep breath in of fresh air and breathes out again as she walks to Magnolia town's shopping center as she recalls Natsu saying.

Walks to town to see the shops and was lucky enough to find out it was market day. Lucy walks around the market to see anything good and sees a book stand and walks over to find some interesting books as she buys them. Then Lucy goes to a supermarket to buy her food. She grabs a basket as she enters inside the supermarket and continues on shopping for food.

She sees some fish on sale. 'Hmmm... grilled fish for dinner sounds nice,' Lucy thought as she grabs the fish but someone hands grabs the fish at the same time as they hold each other hands. Lucy looks to her side and sees pink hair. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted his name in surprise. "Oi, Luce when are going to let go of the fish?" Natsu asks. "Oh sorry!" Lucy says in a surprised tone as she removes her hand to let Natsu have it, making Lucy blush. Lucy grabs another fish.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" Lucy asks Natsu. "To buy some stuff duh" Natsu says making Lucy look dumb yet annoyed. "Okay" Lucy says as she hissed at him. "Hey do you want to go somewhere together afterwards?" Natsu asks. "Sorry, I can't I got other stuff to buy," Lucy replies back. "I can wait," Natsu says while trying to convince Lucy. "Alright but it might take a while," Lucy warns Natsu. "I'm up to it," Natsu says with the sprites up high, making Lucy giggle.

Lucy hears the people saying "they make a great couple," "I wish I had a boyfriend like him," while some girls and boys shot evil glares at the couple making them feel uncomfortable as they quickly finish shopping and head towards the cloth shop.

Spending three hours in the cloth shop as Lucy tries on clothes and countless of shoes. Making Natsu fed up and say "come on Luce how long do we need to stay?" Looking at his phone for the time 1pm. "Wait a moment just give me 5 more minutes" Lucy said in an annoyed tone as she chooses a top between another top. Then, 10 minutes later they come out of the with two bags of clothes.

Walks to a nearby cafe from the cloth shop as Natsu moaned about carrying all the bags. "Natsu it's a man's job to carry the stuff not a woman's job" Lucy says as she hissed slightly at him. "Wow, hold on tiger!" teasing Lucy making her even annoyed yet blushing at him. Lucy walks speeds up the pace leaving Natsu behind. Natsu notices and says "oi, wait up Luce" as he shouts out to Lucy in front of him. "No you are the one that needs to hurry up and get your ass here" Lucy says in an annoyed tone while making Natsu pout at her.

They arrive at the cafe and Lucy orders a hot chocolate and coffee for Natsu with a sandwiches and cake. Sits at the table near the window as Natsu grabs his phone out. 'Antisocial' Lucy thought as she curious and tries to lean over to Natsu to see what he was doing but failed that she can't see what Natsu was doing. Natsu lifts up his head to see Lucy but were so close to each other's face about 1 inch off almost touching their noses that it looked like they were a couple that were about to kiss. Lucy started into Natsu's onyx eyes and Natsu stared into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy felt a blush was coming up because the warmth was crawling up her cheeks. Natsu gave Lucy a confused face and says "umm... Luce?" with a question Lucy. "Yes Natsu" Lucy stares at him. "People are staring at us" he says as he points at them, Lucy quickly sits back in her seat while still blushing and looks where Natsu was pointing. All she sees was some people hoping they would kiss but had a disappointed look on their faces and others gave her the dirty look and was happy that they didn't kiss.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy whispers to pinky. "Yes Luce" Natsu replies back. "It's rude to point at people, haven't your parents taught you that" Lucy says looking at him as he acts like a 5-year-old still learning his manners. "Sorry mother!" Natsu says in a childish tone teasing her for acting all motherly. "Natsu just shut up" Lucy says in an annoyed tone. "How about no?" Natsu says as he sticks out his tongue. Lucy shot a deadly glare at him making him shut up. Natsu grabs a sandwich and eats it having another and another until they were all gone, while Lucy eats her chocolate cake enjoying the taste thinking, 'wow he's got a big appetite.'

It goes all silent again while Natsu was doing something on his phone again making Lucy curious and breaks the silence. "Hey Natsu, who are texting earlier?" Lucy says curiously. "None of your business" Natsu said sounding so childish. "Come on please" Lucy begs. "No" he says and just rejects Lucy. "With a cherry on top" Lucy says as she begs Natsu. "Only on one condition" he says with a grin on his face, making Lucy sigh. "Yes and that condition is?" Lucy questions Natsu. "I can have your phone number since we are friends" Natsu says with a smile on his face.

"Alright who are texting earlier?" Lucy simply says again. "Texting the Ice Princess and the other to see what they're doing now" Natsu simply answers. "Okay here you go" Lucy says as she gives her phone number to Natsu as he adds the number into his contacts. "Thanks" Natsu says as he scrunchies the paper up and throws into the bin.

They both leave the cafe. "Hey Natsu I'm heading home now see yeah tomorrow at work," Lucy says as she grabs her bags. "Wait Luce" Natsu says as he grabs on to Lucy wrist. "What now Natsu? I gotta go home soon it's half 4pm" Lucy moans. "Can we go to the park? It's nice weather today please" Natsu begs Lucy with puppy eyes. Lucy looks at him and can't help but say "yes" while thinking, 'he's so childish yet cute... wait what?!'.

Off they went to the park together.

* * *

Heya!

Please review of what you think of it so far and add to follow or favourite. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Stay in tune.

P.s I'm still sorry for my spelling mistakes and grammar. (^_^)/


	4. Lost Child

**DISCLAIMER **\- I do no own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy places her bags on the bench, she sits back on the bench while she rubs her aching legs. Natsu sits next to Lucy. It goes all silent between the two as they watch the children play. Lucy finally broke the silence.

"Hey Natsu, what do you want to do since we are at the park?" Lucy asks. "I just felt like going to park since it's been while the last time I visited this park," Natsu replies back. "W-w-what is that all!?" Lucy shouts at Natsu looking annoyed. "Yeah Luce that is all I wanted to do at the park," Natsu says back simply.

"Natsu you son of a bit-," "hey don't swear the kids can hear us and some are staring at us see," he cuts off Lucy in the middle of what she was saying, by covering her mouth with his hand. Making Lucy blush the different shades of red. Natsu points out again as Lucy quickly removes his hands from her mouth and turns to see children staring at her. Lucy smiles back at them as she waves and the children did the same back and walk off to their parents.

"Awkward," Natsu whispers to her. "Oh shut it pinky," Lucy says in an annoyed tone as she turns to face him. "Oi, Luce don't call me pinky, I already have enough nicknames," Natsu in annoyed tone as well. "Sorry pinky, oops I mean Natsu," she teases the man as she sticks her tongue out. "Hey this is your last warning Luce," Natsu warns with a serious tone. "Alright don't get your knickers in a twist," Lucy teases him again. "I don't wear knickers Luce," Natsu frowns at her. "That's what I mean," as she points out Natsu's mood. "I don't get it," Natsu gives her confused look yet annoyed. "Oh nevermind," making her grin as she rolled her eyes at him.

Lucy looks at the time, it was half 6pm as she notices children were starting to leave the park. But only one girl was left on the swings in the deserted playground. Lucy felt sad. She made her way to the little child. Natsu notices the little girl as Lucy walks up to her thinking, 'motherly type of person'.

"Hello," Lucy says in a friendly tone. The child doesn't respond. "Hello," Lucy says again. She looks up with tears in her eyes to Lucy. "Oh dear, what's wrong?" Lucy asks in a worried tone. The child shakes her head in responce. "Your crying, at least tell me your name please?" she asks the girl. Suddenly the girl throw her arms around Lucy, surprising Lucy. The girl cried over her shoulders, while hugging Lucy as Lucy hugs her back comforting the girl.

Once the crying stopped Lucy pulls her away and looks into her eyes and smiles. "Tell me now what's your name and what happened to you?" Lucy asks in friendly way. "Okay," she spoke quietly.

"My name is Wendy Marvell," Wendy says as she looks down at the floor with her arms around her back. "Hello Wendy, my name is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy says as she smiles. "So what's happened?" Lucy asks Wendy. "I had a fight with mummy and she got angry at me and I ran away from her while we were shopping," Wendy explains in a sad tone.

Lucy pauses for a moment to look at the Wendy. "Well that's very selfish thing to do Wendy, your making your mummy worry about you now I bet she is even searching to find you right now," Lucy points out to Wendy. "I'm sorry Lucy nee-chan," Wendy apologises still in a sad tone with a tear falling down her face, as Lucy panics. "Nee-chan? Anyways, you should go apologise to your mummy not to me Wendy," Lucy smiles back. "Okay!" Wendy shouts out in happy tone.

"Can I ask you a question?" Wendy asks as Lucy gives her a piggy back and walks back to Natsu. "Of course silly," Lucy smiles. "Is he your boyfriend?" Wendy says looking innocent. Lucy her blushes lightly. "I wouldn't say boyfriend more of a friend, but would you like to meet him?" Lucy asks. "Yes please, but still you two would be a great couple," Wendy says with a smile on her face looking even more innocent making Lucy blush even harder as Natsu notices Lucy with the little girl in her hands and waves at Lucy.

"Oi Luce, who this?" Natsu says rudely. "Natsu your being rude, hasn't your parents taught you manners?" Lucy says while Wendy stares at him as she tries to hide her face. "Luce not this again we just went over it in the cafe," Natsu says as he frowns at her.

"Anyway this here is Wendy, come on say hi Wendy," Lucy nudges Wendy while holding her. "Hello" Wendy says shyly. "Well hello Wendy, my name is Nautsu," he smiles at Wendy with a friendly greeting. Wendy smiles back as Lucy put her down. Wendy walks up to Natsu and gives him a hug making Natsu hug her back.

Lucy looks around the park to see a ice-cream van. "Wendy would you like some ice-cream?" Lucy asks the little girl who sat in Natsu's lap. "Yes please!" she says in excited way. "Flavour?" Lucy asks again as she looks in her bag to get the purse out. "Vanilla please" she says very politely. "Hey what about me?" Natsu says in childish voice once again. Lucy rolled her eyes and asks, "flavour?" "Strawberry," he simply answers back. "Alright you two sit tight here while I go get the ice-cream," Lucy says as she walks off to the ice-cream van.

The two watch Lucy walk off to get the ice-cream. It goes silent between the two, until Wendy broke silence. "Hey Natsu nee-san," Wendy says. "Yes Wendy," Natsu responds back. "Can I ask you a question?" "Yeah what's the question?" Natsu asks. "Is Lucy nee-chan your girlfriend?" Wendy asks. "No Wendy, we are just friends no more than that," he simply replies as he blushes slighty. "oh okay," Wendy says as she smiles back at him. It goes silent again between the two as they waited for Lucy to come back with their ice-cream.

* * *

Back to Lucy

Lucy stood in a short line waiting. She sighs wondering how the two were doing now. About 10 minutes later it was finally her turn to order the ice-cream. "Can I have 99 flake, strawberry ice-cream and chocolate ice-cream please," Lucy asks. "Yes ma'am one 99 flake, chocolate ice-cream and one strawberry ice-cream coming right up!" the man says.

It only took him couple minutes to scoop the strawberry and chocolate ice-cream and the vanilla with a flake each cone. "Here you got that will be 220 jewels please," the man says as he passes the ice-cream to the blondie. "Thank you," Lucy says as she gives the money to the man and grabs the ice-cream.

Lucy walks back with ice-cream. Wendy jumps off Natsu's lap, runs up to Lucy and gives her a big hug around Lucy's waist making her stumble back a little, almost dropping their ice-creams.

"Careful Wendy, I almost drop the ice-cream on to you," Lucy says. "I'm sorry Lucy nee-chan," Wendy says in sad tone. "Aww don't worry about it," Lucy smiles at her making Wendy smile back. As both of them walk back to the bench to see pinky sitting there with their bags.

"Well you took your time Luce," Natsu says as he grabs his ice-cream off Lucy. "I'm sorry there was a line," Lucy says as she gives Wendy her ice-cream and sits down next to her eating away her ice-cream.

Natsu finished his ice-cream first. He excitedly walks off to the playground. "Come on Natsu you are not a 5-year-old," Lucy sighs at him. "Come on life is too short and being a kid is the best part in life, the only part where you are able not care about anything in the world!" Natsu shouts out. Lucy agreed what Natsu said. As for Wendy she nearly finished her ice-cream, but Lucy finishes before her.

Lucy waited for Wendy to finish her ice-cream. When Wendy finished her ice-cream Lucy wiped her mouth that was all covered in ice-cream. Wendy ran off to Natsu to play on the swings. Lucy smiled as she sees the little girl smile and laugh. Lucy checks the time 7pm. Lucy got worried and wondered what to do with the little girl as Lucy looks back at the two seeing Natsu giving Wendy a piggyback.

Lucy hears a woman shouting, "WENDY, WENDY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Lucy thought 'that must be Wendy's mother,' as Lucy sees a woman shouting across the street. Lucy runs up to her and says, "excuse miss". "Yes have you seen my child called Wendy with blue long hair tied in 2 ponytails?" the woman asks. "Yes we just found her in the park alone," Lucy says in calm tone. "Oh thank god, thank you very much for finding my child" woman says as tears runs down her face.

Lucy guides the woman to Wendy and Natsu. Finding them at the siting together. Wendy sees Lucy and her mum as tears fell down from her eyes. "Mummy!" Wendy screams as she runs up to her mum. "Wendy!" Wendy's mum shouts back and fall on to her knees hugging the girl, both were crying away making Lucy wanting to cry. "I'm sorry mummy for making you worry," Wendy apologies to her mum. "Oh dearly just promise me to never do that again promise?" the woman asks. "I promise mummy," Wendy smiles back at her mother.

Both of them got up and thanked Lucy and Natsu. "My name is Grandeeney and I'm truly sorry for my daughter causing you some trouble," Grandeeney says. "Don't worry about Grandeeney it was a pleasure to have your daughter company with us," Lucy says. "At least let me repay you," Grandeeney demands. "No you don't need to repay us really you don't need to," Lucy says. Grandeeney sighs "alright pass me your phone," she demands. Lucy passes her phone to Grandeeney, Lucy wondered what she was doing. "Done I added my phone number to your contacts, so if you need something come ask me since I own you a favour now," she smiled back at Lucy.

Lucy watched the both walk off hearing Wendy talking about the fun she had with Lucy and Natsu. "Oi, should we get going to since it's half seven," Natsu smile back at her. "Okay!" Lucy says. As she grabs all her bags and walks off with Natsu. "I parked the car near the club again, it's close from here," Natsu says.

Both got to the car parked and hopped into Natsu's car. Natsu drives Lucy back home. Natsu arrives at Lucy apartment. "Thanks pinky, oops I mean Natsu" Lucy teases him again. "Oi, don't call me that again or else," Natsu warns Lucy. "Or else what?" Lucy questions Natsu. "Oh that you don't want to know," Natsu says as he pulls an evil grin at her, making Lucy feel uncomfortable.

Lucy gets out of the Ferrari and waves back at Natsu with a gentle smile on her face as he drives off. 'What a tiring day,' Lucy thought as she opens the door and enters in.

* * *

Heya!

Another chapter for you people. I hope you like this chapter. Please give a review of what you think of it so far. Stay in tune for more updates on this story.

P.s I'm still sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar people. (^_^)/


	5. The Chat

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy checks the time on her phone '7:45pm'. She decides to go to work as she packs up her stuff to get ready. She get's changed into a crop top with the word 'love' on the top with black shorts, adds a bit of make-up on and heads off to work.

Lucy arrives at Fairy Tail Club, enters through the doors. As she looks around to see Juvia, Erza, Mira and Levy talking to each other, well having more of a 'girl' talk. Levy spots the blondie in the distance and says "heya Lu-chan!" as she waves at Lucy. "Heya Levy-chan!" Lucy says as she waves back.

Lucy heads to the staffroom and opens the locker, dumps all her stuff into her locker and closes the locker. Walks out of the staffroom, wanders to the bar as she passes the girls. Lucy without notice she starts to eavesdroppers on to the girl's conversation accidentally taking interest of what the girls were talking about.

"Hey Erza have you asked Jellal yet or has Jellal asked you out?" Mira asks. Erza blushes so hard that is was the same colour as her hair. "Umm...I asked Jellal out but he hasn't respond to me yet" Erza looks straight at Mira trying to keep the 'cool' look but failed miserably as she blushes so hard the same colour of her hair and eyes wide open. As Mira and the other sweatdrops on their heads to see Erza like this.

"Okay next up is Levy!" Mira continues on as she points to the bluenette and Levy gives Mira the surprised look. "So who do you like Levy or are you going out with somebody that you tried to hide from us?" Mira asks with an innocent look on her face. "Mira-chan don't pull that innocent look on me specially" Levy pouts at Mira. "Alright I won't do that look ever again unless you tell me and the others about your love life" Mira continues on. "Okay, his name is Gajeel and I been talking to him for a couple of months now" Levy says as her checks went a rosy pink. "Oh Juvia recalls, the scary one with loads of facial piercings" Juvia says. "Juvia I wouldn't say he is scary...he's ummm...cute and kind" Levy says with dark red cheeks. "We all get it Levy" Erza says as she pats Levy on the head making Levy pout at Erza as the others laugh.

"Okay, Juvia who do yo-" "Juvia loves Gray-sama" Juvia says confidently as she cuts Mira off. Mira and the others let out a sweatdrop on their heads. Juvia stares at Lucy especially making Lucy feel uncomfortable. 'Why me out of all people?' Lucy thought. Levy spots Lucy.

"Hey Lu-chan thinking about it, do you like Natsu?" Levy asks out of curiosity. "NO! Why?" Lucy shouts out as she tries to hide her blushing. "Because you and Natsu have been going home together lately for the past 3 months ever since you started working at Fairy Tail" Erza points out. "Well that..." Lucy says as she scratches the back of her head. Juvia thinks for a moment about what Lucy said and widen her eyes at Lucy. "I don't mean that Juvia!" Lucy waves her hands around. "Go, on what do you mean by 'well that'?" Mira says with interest. "Natsu and me been going home together ever since I started work becau-" "HEYA GUYS!" the person shouts in a feminine voice.

Lucy and the others look to the direction where the voice came from. To see a girl who the same height as Lucy with long slightly curly brown hair reaching midway against her back and beautiful violet eyes. Wearing a white drop arm crop top with a pair of dark green skinny jeans and a couple of sliver brackets on her left arm.

"Heya Cana!" Levy says as she waves at Cana. "Hi" Juvia says with a smile on her face. "Welcome back to Fairy Tail" Erza says. "We have been expecting your arrive" Mira added on with a smile. Lucy just stands there staring at the girl with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello my name is Cana Alberona and it's a pleasure to meet you" Cana greets herself. "Oh it's a pleasure to meet you and my name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy says. Cana swings one arm around Lucy. "Do you want a drink?" Cana says as she holds up a bottle of wine. "No thanks Cana" Lucy answers back. "Looks like you guys are already getting along" Erza says.

The girls ended up chatting for couple of hours about anything that popped up into their minds. Until the boys interrupted the girls chat as they come in through the door making a ruckus.

"Yo" Gray says. "Gray-sama" Juvia shouts as she leaps into Gray's arms but turned out into facepalming the floor instead. "Juvia! Are you alright?" Gray says in a worried tone. "Juvia is alright" Juvia says. "Here" Gray says as he offers his hand. Juvia blushes as she grabs Gray's hand. "Thank you Gray-sama" Juvia smiles at Gray as he smiles back at her making Juvia fangirl.

"Hi Cana" Natsu says with a smile on his face. "Heya" Cana says as she waves at pinky. "Hiya Natsu" Lucy says as she waves and gives a sweet smile. "Ello Luce" Natsu says as he gives her a smile. Lucy's heart skip a beat.

A boy appears behind Natsu, who is taller than Lucy by a couple of inches with sunrise orange hair and lovely hazel eyes. Wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs and black pants.

"Hello Cana, long time no see" the boy says. "Hiya Loke" Cana says. Loke spots Lucy in the distance. He gives Lucy one of his sweet smiles and starts to walk up to Lucy. "Warning: He is a playboy" Levy whispers into Lucy's ear. 'Great!' Lucy thought as she smiled back at Loke.

"Well hello beautiful" Loke says as she grabs Lucy's hand and kisses the back of the hand. Natsu sees Loke kiss Lucy's hand. Suddenly he feels irradiated. "Do you have a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes" Loke says. Lucy roll her eyes. 'Can this get even worser? I wonder...' Lucy thought.

Natsu walks over and grabs Lucy's hand. She feels the warmth like someone is there for her it comfort her as Lucy's heart beats faster by the second as she tries to hide her blush. "Looks like someone is jealous" Cana shouts out. "Indeed, Natsu you known me for a long time that is how I greet girls" Loke says with a surprised look. "Sorry I over reacted and Cana I'm not jealous" Natsu says as let's go off Lucy's hand. Lucy feels lonely and cold.

"All right everyone it's time to head off and get ready for the club to open!" Erza shouts out. Everyone walks off in different directions. Leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. It was silent between them.

'Get a grip Lucy it's just you and Natsu alone' Lucy thought. As she turns around to face Natsu to find he was staring at her first. Lucy hides her blushing cheeks. "Umm...Natsu can you please stop looking at me like I done something wrong please?" Lucy asks shyly. 'Wait why have I gone all shy!?' Lucy thought. "Oh sorry I was thinking about thing not you honestly...well to be honest my eyes to fell on to you for some reason" Natsu tries to explain as he starches the back of his head. "Awkward" both said quietly. "Alright let's going love birds" Mira says. "Alright Mira...wait love birds!?" Lucy shouts out to Mira making Mira giggle. "Yes love birds" Mira replies back to Lucy as Lucy pouts a Mira.

Elfman comes in and says hi to everybody as he gets ready into place. The club opens. 'I wonder what Natsu was thinking about...' Lucy wonder.

* * *

Hello people!

It's been a while I last updated on this fanfic. This chapter isn't the best to my standards or probably won't be to yours I'm sorry. Lately, I have been busy with work.

I'm all out of ideas, I felt kinda lost when I was writing this chapter... So, can you people give me some suggestions on what to write for me next chapter since I'm out of ideas as a guide. It's just I know what to write for Natsu and Lucy's first date, I just don't know how to bring them together...(proper first date not the one on chapter 4)

Anyway, stay in tune for the next update (^_^)/

P.s I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes... (^-^')


	6. Day Out With The Girls

**DISCLAIMER **\- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Mira calls up the girls to go on a day out together. All of them agree since they are not busy on that day. They decided to meet each other at the mall to go shopping.

"Heya!" Lucy shouts out as she jogs over to the group of girls. "Heya Lu-chan," Levy says in a happy tone. "Hello Lucy," Juvia says as she waves at Lucy. "Your late Lucy," Erza says as she points at her watch. "I'm sorry Erza, I overslept because my stupid alarm clock didn't set off for some reason," Lucy says as she tries to catch up on her breathing. "It's alright Lucy," Mira says with a smile. "So? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cana says excitedly sounding like a 5-year-old.

Suddenly, Levy grabs hold of Lucy's arm and drags her around the mall. Lucy goes to every single shop with Levy as she tries out some clothes and decides if she wants to buy them or not.

"Levy-chan can I rest for a minute? My feet are killing me," Lucy asks Levy as she complains about her feet as well. "Alright Lu-chan," Levy says as Lucy finds a spot to sit. Erza and Mira spot them and heads towards them. Shortly, Juvia and Cana arrive afterwards.

"Anyway, what do you want to do next?" Lucy asks. "I don't know, what about you Erza?" Levy asks. "Not sure, Mira?" Erza asks. "Not sure, do any of you want to have lunch at Erza's favourite restaurant?" Mira suggests to the group. "Yes please," Lucy answers as she hears her stomach growling, not to soon the other's stomachs began growl as well. So they nodded in agreement at Mira. "Alright it's been decided! We are heading to Erza's favourite restaurant!" Mira says as Erza guilds the girls to her favourite restaurant.

As the group of girls arrive at the restaurant and settle down at a table. The waitress gives them each a menu. "Please can I take your order?" the waitress says as she takes in the orders from the girls.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered, I invited someone to join us for lunch," Mira says. "Guess who?" Mira adds on. "It better be not one of the boys Mira," Levy says in an annoyed tone. "Oh no, no it's not one of the boys," Mira says. Leaving Lucy confused and puzzled. "In the matter of fact here she comes," Mira points out in the direction behind Lucy.

Lucy turns around on her chair to see a girl around Lucy's age with pure hair like Mira's hair, but cut short and sapphire blue eyes just like Mira's eyes. She was wearing a light blue lacy staples dress reaching midway up to her thighs and white sleeveless cardigan. 'They look so familiar but I can't put my finger on it, why they look so familiar...' blondie thought as she continues to stare at the girl approaching at them.

"Hello everybody!" the girl says as she arrives at the table and takes a seat next to Mira. "Heya Lisanna!" Levy says. "Long time no see Lisanna," Erza says. "Yo Lisanna," Cana says. "Hello Lisanna," Juvia says with a smile.

Lisanna spots the Lucy and smiles at her while Lucy smiles back at Lisanna. "Hello, I believe your name is Lucy, right? Mira was talking about you, when I called her and she was saying how sweet you were," Lisanna says, which surprised Lucy. "Yes my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy says. "My name is Lisanna Strauss and I am the younger sister of Mira" Lisanna introduces herself with a smile. 'No wonder why they look so familiar they are sisters, I feel dumb now why didn't I think of that earlier,' Lucy thought as she smiles.

Lisanna orders her food when Lucy's and Levy's food arrive first. Ten minutes later Juvia's and Erza's food arrives. Finally Mira's, Cana's and Lisanna's food last as all the girls eat their food and chat along with each everyone finished their dinner, they decided to order dessert afterwards.

"So, how's the modeling going Lisanna?" Erza asks as she eats her strawberry cake. 'Wow Lisanna is a model! She is perfect for the job, she has the perfect body and she is beautiful unlike me,' Lucy thought as she envious Lisanna. "Fine thanks but tiring and hardwork, I hardly get any free time now but today is my day off and lucky it's your day off as well," Lisanna says sounding a bit tired out yet happy. "Juvia feels sorry for Lisanna" Juvia says in a sad tone. "Aww, don't worry about me Juvia" Lisanna says. "But what if you over work yourself, someday you will hurt yourself even worse yo-" "I said don't worry about me Mira and I am capable of looking after myself perfectly fine," Lisanna says in annoyed tone as she cuts off Mira. Both of them glare at each other as the whole group goes all silent.

"Lisanna?" Lucy says as Lisanna turns around to face Lucy and smiles at her "yes Lucy?". "Please remember that Mira is your older sister who looked after you since you were a little baby until now, who deeply cares about you, who will always love no matter what and will always worry about you no matter what," Lucy points out. "I agree with Lucy," Erza says as she nods in agreement. "Same here!" Levy and Cana says as they speak up a little louder. "Juvia totally agrees with Lucy," Juvia says.

"But, I just want to show Mira that I can take of myself because I don't want her to see me as a little fragile sister who always need help from her and she doesn't need worry about me anymore," Lisanna confesses as her eyes began to water. "Really?" Mira says sounding shocked. "Yes," Lisanna says as she looks straight at Mira. "I am sorry, if I am looking at you like that, it's just I will always keep on worry about you because your my little sister silly, there's no way I can't stop worrying about you," Mira says as she hug Lisanna.

* * *

**Hours later...**

"See yeah everyone," Lucy says as she waves at them. "See yeah Lu-chan," Levy says as her waves back at Lucy. "Bye Lucy," Cana says as she walks with Levy in the opposite direction of Lucy. "Goodbye Lucy," Erza says. "Bye bye Lucy," Juvia says as she walks up with Erza. "See you tomorrow Lucy," Mira says as waves back at Lucy and walks off with Lisanna. "See you tomorrow Lucy," Lisanna says.

Lucy walks off on her own. She checks the time '7:57pm'. She walks through the park. Up ahead the Lucy spots the exact bench, where she met Wendy and begins to remember the time she spent it with Natsu and gently smiles.

She felt cold and lonely. As her smile fades away. 'Lonely huh?...' Lucy thought as she looks up to the clear dark sky with the moon shinning bright over her head.

"Lucy?" Someone says behind Lucy, sounding very familiar to her as she turns around to see Natsu grinning at her. A hug smile appears on Lucy's face without her noticing. She felt the warmth and the comfort around her. It's almost like Natsu just brighten up her sad lonely dark world into a happily accompanied lit up world.

"Hello Natsu," Lucy says. "Now tell me, how many times do I have to tell you to never walk on your own specially at night," "Or else you will get raped by a rapist or get kidnap by someone" Lucy cuts off Natsu as she roll her eyes. "W-w-what? How did you know I was going to say that?" Natsu says sounding surprised. "It's magic," Lucy says sounding sarcastic. "Magic my ass," Natsu says in annoyed tone making Lucy giggle.

Both of them decided to sit on the bench. While Natsu leaned back on the bench with his arms on the back of his head and Lucy crossed her legs as she places both hands on her knee while she looked up to the sky. It felt awkward between them. 'Come on Lucy think of thing to talk about,' she thought . Suddenly she remembers the time when Loke kissed her hand and Natsu immediately took grab of Lucy's hand and all that stuff. 'What was he thinking about?' Lucy wondered.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu says. "Hmm?" Lucy says. "Sorry about that time y'know what I mean right?" Natsu says feeling all embarrassed. "You mean about the 'Natsu is jealous of Loke' thing?" Lucy says. "Yes," Natsu confesses as he felt his cheeks going hotter. "What are you sorry about?" Lucy asks. "The way I acted, I felt annoyed when Loke kissed your hand and all that stuff, no I wouldn't say annoyed how should I put it..." Natsu says while he rubs the back of his neck.

Lucy remembers the moment emotions collaborated together. She felt happy and warm as Natsu grab her hand. Then felt sad and cold as Natsu let's go of her hand. She felt confused. Confused about being around Natsu. Does she have like Natsu as a friend or love Natsu as a lover. If only she knew the answer, but soon she felt she will be able to find the answer to her feelings towards Natsu.

"Anyway, we should get going now" Lucy says as she looks up the time '8:27pm'. "Yeah we should," Natsu says as he smiles at Lucy and Lucy smiles back. They head out to the club, to see a Ferrari parked.

"Hop in," Natsu says as he unlocks the Ferrari and Lucy bucks in. They head off to Lucy's apartment. The journey was quiet as Lucy stares out through the window.

In no time they arrive at Lucy's apartment. "Thank you Natsu" Lucy says. Suddenly, Natsu feels something soft and warm touching his check, he sees Lucy kissing his cheek out of the blue. Both of them blush. Lucy gets out of the Ferrari. "No problem Lucy," Natsu says as he grins at Lucy while he saw her all red on the cheeks with her hand over her lips. Natsu drives off as Lucy waves behind the car.

Lucy crouches down. "Why did I do that for?" Lucy questions herself. She felt embarrassed. Then, comes back to reality as she heads to the door and unlocks it.

* * *

**Nastu's P.O.V**

'Man she surprised there but her lips felt soft and warm against my check if only it was my lips...wait what!? Natsu it's just a kiss god dammit...I wonder if she has a boyfriend,' Natsu thought as he arrives at home.

* * *

**Mira P.O.V**

"Heya Levy! Would you like to take part in a plan?" Mira asks. "What's it about?" Levy asks. "The mission is: Bring Lucy and Natsu together!" Mira says excitedly. "Oh my god, I will take part in this plan, they look so good as a couple and is so obvious that they have feelings for each other, which they haven't notice yet unlike us," Levy says. "Okay me and the rest of the girls expect for Lucy will be discussing about this tomorrow at the club around 4 o'clock pm," Mira says. "Alright and good night Mira," Levy says. "Good night Levy," Mira says as she ends the call and places her phone down.

As she remembers seeing Lucy and Natsu together at the park and couldn't help herself eavesdrop on their conversation. Making Mira come up with a plan to bring them together.

'This is going to be very interesting now...' Mira thought as she smiles.

* * *

Heya everybody!

Another chapter updated for you lot. I hope you like this chapter. Now we got Mira coming up with a plan to bring Natsu and Lucy closer as ever.

Please review this story and favourite/follow this story. (^-^)

Stay in tune for another update on this fabulous story. (^_^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (•.•')


	7. Step 1 - Tickets

DISCLAMIER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy enters in the club as Natsu comes in behind her with his hands behind his head.

"Hello everyone" Lucy says as she walks up to the gang, while Natsu follows behind her and says "yo" as he nods. Everyone else respond to them with a "hi", "yo", hello".

"So how's everyone else today?" Lucy asks. "Yeah been fine thanks nothing much exciting happened today" Erza says as she sighs. "Same here Lu-chan" Levy says as she sighs too. "Juvia is same here" Juvia says.

"Pretty boring today, gotta set up the dj set before the club opens" Gray says as he heads for the dj set and "Juvia will also help Gray set up the dj set" Juvia says as she follows him like a lost puppy. "SEE YEAH LOVE BIRDS!" Cana shouts out as she giggles along with the others. "HEY!" Gray shouts out with a hint of redness coming from his cheeks as he raises his fist in the air along with Juvia with both of her hands on her cheeks imaging herself as Gray's girlfriend.

"Anyways, it's about time everyone should get to their stations now" Erza says as she walks off. "See yeah Lu-chan" Levy says as gives a little wave to Lucy and walks the same direction as Erza. "Bye!" Cana says quickly as she mutter something under her breath. "Well, see you beautiful" Loke says as he grabs Lucy's hand and kisses it, while Natsu just glares at him. "Bye" elf,an says as he waves at the others and heads out.

Now it was Mira, Lucy and Natsu who were left in the middle of the club. It was silent between them as Lucy breaks the silence. "See yeah Natsu, are you coming Mira?"

"Oh I need to do something before I head to the bar, so you go on ahead" Mira says almost like she was brushing Lucy off. "Okay..." Lucy says as she nods her head wondering what Mira need to do.

* * *

**Natsu &amp; Mira Talk**

"Hey Natsu?" Mira says as she breaks the silence between her and Natsu. "Yeah Mira, what's wrong?" Natsu asks and stares at Mira.

"I have these tickets to amusement park, but unfortunately my date dumped me at last second..." Mira says as she pauses and sighs. "So?" Natsu questions Mira, suddenly Natsu's eye widen of realization "don't tell it was Lax-" "let's not speak about my love life" Mira says as she hits Natsu in the stomach and smiles at him. "Anyways, I thought you and Lucy should go together and have the fun of your lives, so do you want the tickets ?"

Natsu put his index finger on his chin and his thumb underneath, then his other arm crossing his chest and was thinking about Mira's offer. Mira continues to smile and felt nervous yet anxious about Natsu's answer hoping he would say yes, but if he didn't she would have to come up with another plan.

"I take the tickets Mira" Natsu says as he takes the tickets off Mira. 'Yes! Now it's Natsu turn to convince Lucy' Mira thought as she cheered for herself. "Gotta go now see yeah Mira" Natsu says as he remember he needs to buy some stuff. "Bye Natsu!" Mira says quickly as she walks off. Leaving Natsu behind with a confused look, then shrugs it off and says goodbye to Lucy and heads out.

* * *

**Mira &amp; Erza Talk**

"Well I can tell that step one was successful" Erza says as she looks at Mira's face and grins. Mira pulls an evil smirk. "Now for the next step of the plan" Mira announces to Erza. "Indeed Mira" Erza say with an evil smirk.

Suddenly Lucy just got the shivers down her spine as she crosses her arms and rubs them to create heat. 'Why did I just get the chills now?' Lucy thought as she looks around to see no windows or doors open and makes a confused look but shrugs it off.

* * *

The night was busy as always with Gray's chilling music in the background. Lucy felt her arms were about to drop off as usual.

Then Lucy suddenly remembers where she saw Mira give Natsu something. 'What was it that Mira gave to Natsu?' Lucy thought as she goes into her own little world while serving people.

Lucy's curiosity grew by each second, desperately wanting at ask Natsu at the end of her days of work.

Soon it was coming to the end of the night as Lucy sever her last customers and Natsu starts to lower the volume to announce the club is closing soon. Once the club was closed, Elfman chucked the people left in the club fully drunk outside the club.

Lucy walked to the staffroom to find Natsu here first. "Heya Natsu" Lucy says as she heads over to her locker. "Oi Luce" Natsu says as he packs up his things.

It was silent between the two as Lucy tried to hurry up and think of a topic, yet her curiosity was almost at its peak. Lucy remembers walking past a new amusement park.

"Hey Natsu, have you seen the new amusement park?" Lucy asks with a smile as she broke the silence. "That's it" Natsu says as he pulls two ticket.

"Luce do you want to go to the amusement park tomorrow?" Natsu asks. "Did Mira give you these?" Lucy asks. "Yeah Mira gave me these, she said her date ditched her" Natsu explains. "I don't know Natsu..." Lucy says feeling suspicious about it. "Please Luce" Natsu says as he pulls puppy eyes and moves in closer to Lucy, making Lucy blush as she notices how they were.

"Alright Natsu I go" Lucy says as she has given up so easily. "Yeah, thanks Luce!" Natsu says excitedly like a five-year-old and hugs Lucy. 'Eek' Lucy thought as she blushes madly, while Natsu hugs Lucy tightly.

* * *

Hello!

I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait for this update. I had bad writers block specially with this story...

Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Please follow/favourite this story and a review on what you think of the story so far. (^-^)

Stay in tune for the next update.

P.s I am sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (._.')


	8. Step 2 - Amusement Park - Part 1

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy swings her body from one side to another in the mirror. She wore a small white polka dots, pastel blue sundress that's just a few inches above her knees, while wearing a pair of shorts underneath, with a brown thin strap belt, and a long necklace with the zodiac signs, that were dangling at the bottom of the chain. She leaves her hair down with few strands of it framing her face, along with a hint of makeup.

'I feel like I am over dressed...' Lucy thought as she checks the time on her phone, to see she was running late.

She quickly grabs her denim jacket (rolled up to her elbows), along with other essential things, as she puts them into a small brown fashionable bag with a long strap. Then heads out to the amusement park hoping she hasn't forgotten anything important.

Few minutes later, Lucy arrives at the entrance of the amusement park all out of breath. Lucy thought, 'Now where's Natsu?.' She begins to search for him.

The corner of her eye she spots him, he was standing against a wall, while looking at his phone. Natsu wore a red (sleeves) and white 3/4 length top along, with a knee length khaki shorts and wearing his favourite, old white scarf.

"Heya Natsu!" Lucy says as she jogs up to him. Natsu looks up, his eyes widen in surprise. 'Beautiful,' the first thing Natsu thought when he saw Lucy. "Luce you look beautiful," Natsu says as he puts his phone away and smiles at her.

Lucy feels the heat rising up on her cheeks as she tries to hide her face hoping Natsu won't notice. "Thanks and you look nice today, by the way why are you wearing your scarf in this weather?" Lucy asks as she fans herself with her hand. "Oh this scarf was the last present I got from my dad before he died," Natsu says sadly as he lower his head grabs onto his scarf. "Sorry Natsu," Lucy says as she rubs his shoulder to comfort him.

* * *

"It's working Mira, the plan" Erza says. "Indeed Erza, anyways aren't you here with Jellal today?" Mira asks innocently. 'Shit...' Erza thought as she quickly applys some make up on.

"Thanks for reminding me, see you later Mira," Erza says as walks towards the entrance."Oh make sure you wear protection Erza!" Mira shouts as she waves to Erza as Erza blushes madly.

* * *

**Back to Lucy and Natsu**

Then he smiles, grabs hold of Lucy's hand and heads towards the entrance. "Come on Luce, there is no time to get depressed now let's have the time of our lives," Natsu says happily making Lucy blush. Natsu gives in the tickets, while Lucy heads off to find a map.

Natsu asks, "Hey Lucy what's that you got?" He pops his head on to Lucy's shoulder. "Oh this is the amusement park's map," Lucy says as she points to where they are, then turns her head to face Natsu to she realise how close they were from each other's face. Her cheeks started to heat up.

Lucy steps away from Natsu and says, "personal space please." With a back away motion. Natsu roll his eyes and grabs onto Lucy's hand again and drags her to the nearest roller coaster.

"Why did you pick this ride out of all them Natsu?" Lucy says in annoyed tone. Lucy stands in the line to the roller coaster. "Simple, because the most extreme ride gets our blooding pumping with excitement," Natsu says while bouncing around like an five year old with excitement as Lucy rolls her eyes.

Few minutes later...

"AHHH!" Lucy screams her lugs out, while Nastu laughs at her as he enjoys the ride with his hands up in the air. Once the ride finishes, Natsu hopes off the ride while Lucy shakes in fear with her hair all in a mess.

"Man, I'm gald someone invented travel sick patches or else I wouldn't able to experience this fun," Natsu says happily while grinning. Lucy roll her eyes and says in annoyed tone, "good for you." Lucy fixes up her hair and decides to put it up in a high ponytail with a few of strands of hair framing her face.

Then the next five hours, Lucy was literally being dragged around by Nastu to every ride they could ride.

"Natsu I want to sit down, I swear my legs are about to fall off," Lucy groans for the twenth time. Natsu sighs and looks for bench. Lucy sat down on the bench as she rubbed his feet, Natsu wanders off somewhere while Lucy busily concentrate on her aching feet.

Couple minutes later, Natsu suddenly holds a ice cream in front of Lucy's face making Lucy jump out of her seat as he grins at her. "God Natsu, you almost gave me a heart attack," Lucy says as she goes to grab her ice cream, but Natsu quickly pulls it back to him.

Lucy frowns at him and goes to grabs her ice cream again but failed. "Ah, ah, ah, the magic word?" Natsu says as he licked his ice cream. Lucy roll her eyes while Natsu grins and says, "please," with an innocent smile. Natsu suddenly starts to blush lighty. "Alright Luce," Natsu says as he nearly shoves the ice cream to Lucy and sits on the bench. Lucy gives him a confused look than looked back at her vanilla ice cream and happily eats it.

Natsu stared at Lucy as he eat his ice cream along with her. Before he knows it, he already finished his ice cream expect for Lucy, who was enjoying every lick she took.

As Lucy takes a bite of the cone, a bit of ice cream slips onto the corner of her lip. Natsu licks his lips. 'Hmm,' Natsu thought as he reaches out to Lucy's lip. Lucy gasps in shock as Natsu wipes the ice cream away with his thumb. Natsu looks at his thumb, decides to lick the ice cream off his thumb. "Yummy!" Natsu says happily as he grins at Lucy while she blushes red as Erza's hair.

Lucy quicks finishs her ice cream and grabs onto Natsu's wrist. "Come on Natsu, let's go on this ride" Lucy says as she points to the ride. Natsu grins at her and starts taking over Lucy. Lucy blushes appears again as she pulls a uncomfortable face. 'What's this feeling in my chest?' Lucy thought as she grabs onto her dress around the chest area.

Lucy looks around and sees a cute teddy, shaped like snowman with arms and legs. Lucy starts to wonder over to the stall. She stands right in front of the teddy. "Hello ma'am! How about it play a game of rigged? Where you throw these small balls into bucket," Lucy nods her head and grabs out her purse. The man smiles and says, "That would be one pound for each turn you get with three balls, by the way it may look easy, but I'm telling you now not many people can do it." As Lucy hands over her one pound, but someone else beats her to it. Someone was leaning against her as she looks around to see Natsu, who was grinning at her. Lucy heart begins to race fast as a blush begins to appear.

"Ooo, what a gentleman," the man says sounding very impress while Natsu grins. The man hands over three balls to Natsu. Natsu get's ready into postion with his tongue slightly sticking out. Natsu throws the ball as he flicks his wrist. The ball lands softy in the bucket. "Beginners luck I say" the man says as Natsu smiles and says "well thank you." Natsu throws the other ball like the first one as it lands softy in again. "Come on Natsu, you can do it" Lucy says as she cheers on for him. Natsu smiles confidently and throws the final ball, but he thrown it little too hard as it bounces back. Natsu watches the ball bouce as it hits the edge making it bounce back in.

"Horray, well done mate" the man says as he picks out the three balls. "Now choose your prize," he says as he moves on to the next customer. Natsu watches Lucy as she continuesly stares at the snowman teddy, but couldn't help but giggle. "Sir!" Natsu shouts for the man. He walks over to them and asks "made up your mind?" Natsu says as he points at the teddy, "I want that one." The man smirks as he grabs the teddy and gives it to Natsu.

Lucy smile brightens as she goes grab the teddy from Natsu's hand. She sqeezes the teddy against her chest. "Luce, what do you say?" Natsu says as he raises an eyebrow at her. "Thank you!" Lucy says happily as she gives him a hug and looks up to give him one of her sweetest smiles, making Natsu blush as he scratches the back of his head.

They both stand there still as Lucy admires her new teddy, while Natsu looks at Lucy and says, "come on Luce, let's go to that ride before we get distracted again." He grabs onto Lucy's hand and starts to walk towards the ride. Lucy holds tight onto her teddy with her free arm. 'My chest is feeling weird again, what is this feeling?' Lucy thought again.

Lucy suddenly bumps into someone as she looks up to see Natsu, who had stopped as if something stopped them in their tracks. Lucy peeks over Natsu's shoulder to see short blue haired friend.

Lucy smiles and rushes over to hug her. "Oh my god, I never thought I see you here Levy-chan with" Lucy pauses her sentence as she looks at the guy who was covered in pieceings, has long black hair with a red bandanna and was taller than Lucy and even Natsu.

Lucy turns to look at Levy with an alarmed expression as Levy gave a half smile with a sweatdrop. "Who is this Levy-chan?" Lucy whispers to Levy as she looks up and down the guy who stood their awkwardly with Natsu. "Umm... How do I put this?" Levy says as she scratches the back of her head nervously, while Lucy questions her.

Levy sighs and walks over to him, hugs onto his arm and says, "This here is Gajeel, we talked about him before Lu-chan" Levy says as she sqeezes her body against his arm making Gajeel blush. "And cousin!" Natsu shouts over them as he walks over to Lucy with his hands in his pockets. "Cousins?" Lucy questions the big guy as he nods his head and says "unfortunately."

Lucy smiles as she holds out her hand making Gajeel question her actions and she says "Sorry for my actions and my name is Lucy." Gajeel makes a 'hmph' sound as Levy elbows him from the side as she pulls a frown. Gajeel looks down to look at Levy, but couldn't help but smile as he grabs hold of Lucy's hand and pulls her close to him to whisper "Don't worry, I won't hurt her the shrimp and I never expected to you to date him salamander." Lucy blushes as they pull back away from each other, Natsu gives Gajeel a glare as Lucy says, "I am not dating him, we just happen to friends day out, well something like that."

"Oh really?" Gajeel says with a hint of sarcasm as he drags Levy away and waves goodbye to them. "Hey Gajeel! What are you doing? I'm not done talking to them!?" Levy says as she raises her voice, but Gajeel wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Levy turns around and shouts "Text me, when you get back home," Levy shouts over the crowds as Lucy waves back in response.

Levy turns around to look at Gajeel with a worried expession. "Don't worry shrimp, knowing salamander he won't hurt her," Gajeel says confidently as he ruffs up Levy's hair. Levy pouts at him as she remove his hand of her hair and drags him to the next ride.

* * *

**Back to Lucy and Natsu**

Three hours later, Lucy checks the time to it was 8pm. "Hey Natsu, shall we get going?" Lucy asks as she tugs on his shirt. Natsu turns around and smiles. "Luce, let's go on this last ride," Natsu says as he points to a ferris wheel that's decorated beautifully with lights.

"I'm not sure Natsu, I really want to go," Lucy says as she looks at her phone, then looks up to see Natsu with a gloomy look. "Alright, Luce whatever you say" Natsu says with a hint of sadness, which couldn't help but make Lucy feel guilty.

"But, I guess I can always take the way back home with you, so it don't really matter to me" Lucy says as she smiles. A grin appears on Natsu face as he quickly grabs Lucy's hand and rushes over to the Ferris wheel.

* * *

Hello!

Firstly, my friend okamisfia have done this brilliant fanfic called superkawaiipose1924 and you should go check it out now!~

Anyways here's an update, sorry for my lateness... Too many exams, too little time to revise.

Hope you like the story, please follow/favourite the story and leave an review on what you think of the story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update (^-^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar...


	9. Step 2 - Amusement Park - Part 2

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

The queue shorten down by the minute. By the time they notice, it was their time to get on.

"A ride for two?" Someone asks. 'Huh?' Lucy thought as if she heard this voice before and lifts up her head to see the man. "Hello, long time no see" Lucy says poliety as she smiles at the man. "Same here, anyways that would 40 jewels for one lap around the wheel" the man says. Natsu hands in the jewels as he gives a cheeky grin while the man tilts his cap and smiles.

"Here you go," the man says as he opens the gate Natsu and Lucy hopped onto the fair wheel. Lucy sits on the opposite seat infront of Natsu.

"See yeah, love birds," the man says, then he winks at them making Lucy blush while Nastu still grins. Lucy felt the fair wheel beginning to move.

'It's just us two alone,' Lucy thought as she looks through the window.

'What do I say?' Lucy thought as she turns around to see Natsu on his phone. 'Antisocial more like...' Lucy thought as she looked down at her Plue hugs it tight around her chest, then looks up through the window.

Lucy saw the lights fading down as she begins to move closer to the window. 'Wow beautiful,' Lucy thought as she see people starting to shrink along with lights as the darks surrounds them. Then Lucy looks into the distance to see a sea full of lights, her eyes begin to glow as she slowly puts one hand on the window.

Click, snap!

Lucy turns around to see Natsu with his phone looking towards her direction. Lucy blushes at him, while Natsu grins at her.

"N-N-Natsu! Why did you take a picture of me!?" Lucy shutters as she points her finger at Natsu, while still blushing.

"Wow Lucy, didn't your mum teach you manners to not point at people" Natsu says as he giggles at her, then Lucy pouts at him and hugs Plue even tighter against her chest. "Alright I'm joking, I thought it was a beautiful moment, I felt like taking a picture of you, here I already sent you it" Natsu claims as he points to Lucy's bag.

Lucy unzips the bag and pulls out her phone to see the picture. Lucy smiles at her phone and gives one of her sweetest smile towards Natsu as he blushes.

"Thank you Natsu, I can't find the words how amazed I am" Lucy says. She stares the photo of herself. Her body to the side of the window, her tips of the fingers gently placed on the window along with her palm and finally her face facing the window as it reflects her face while the lights brighten up the look on her face.

"Well you just said you were amazed right?" Natsu asks as he winks at her, making Lucy roll her eyes and does a half smile at Natsu.

"I mean I am astonished, the way you took the photo is a lost like it was taken by a professional photographer," Lucy says as she continues to look at the photo.

"Hehe thanks Luce, I was very interested at one point in life with photos that I brought a camera to take them photos," Natsu explains while he blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"Anyways, look through the window," Natsu tells her. He looks through the window himself. Lucy follows his order and looks out to a shiny clear blue starry sky and in the distance to see another few lights coming from town. Then looks down again to see they were at the highest point of the fair ferries wheel.

Natsu turns around to say something but quickly closes his mouth as his gaze fell upon Lucy and all he could do was simply watch her while he smile softly without him noticing.

* * *

**The Other Day**

"Hello?" Someone says in a deep voice on the phone. "Hey dad," Natsu says while he turns on the TV as Happy joins him by sitting comfortablely on his lap.

"Oh Natsu, how have you been? Are you still going to the dentist and the doctors? Are you feeding yourself properly and not that junk?" Igneel continues on through the list of questions.

"C'mon dad you know me well enough that I am able to look after myself fine, you don't need to worry like mum does when I talk to her or visit her," Natsu says as he rolls his eyes, while flicking through the channels on his TV. "Haha just doing one of your mother's job because I care about you" Igneel says while he laughs down the phone.

"Anyways, what makes you call up your old pops?" Igneel asks then Natsu bits his lip."Well dad how do I put this..." Natsu says as he pauses afterwards. "Go on son, you can be open with your dad, wait? Don't tell me your gay?" Igneel says seriously."Really dad?! Out of all things you say!" Natsu groans while Igneel burst out laughing. "I'm joking son, anyways tell me what's wrong?" Igneel asks again.

"Well there's this girl, who started working at Fairy Tail about three or four months now, I first meet her on her first day working at Fairy Tail, and ever since that day I had this werid feeling for her," Natsu says while he plays around with Happy by tickling his stomach. "Yeah, go on" Igneel says impatiently.

"Dad I really can't describe it the way I feel about her, it bugs me," Natsu answers back as he stops playing around with Happy. "Hmm..." Igneels makes as he goes into deep thought. "What can it be?" Natsu asks while he waits for Igneel's answer. "Well Natsu tell me, no actually describe me what she looks like or the way she's like, no I mean her personality," Igneel asks as he strokes his beard.

"Where do I start? Alright, her blonde hair always shines like the sun, especially them eyes chocolate brown that always had a sparkle to them, her smile is so sweet as sugar just like her personality" Natsu continues on but Igneel interrupts him. "Son I get it now, I know how you feel" Igneel says.

"What do I feel dad?" Natsu asks impatiently. "I think the answer your looking for is the word love my son," Igneel answers him. "Love?" Natsu asks again curiosity. "How do I put it? An example is me and your mum, we both love each other almost like love was our destiny for us to meet each other" Igneel explains. "So your saying it was my fate to meet Lucy because of love, right?" Natsu says sounding confused. "Yeah just like red sting of fate as an example, to be honest I found love an strange thing" Igneel confirms.

"So how do I know that I 'love' Lucy?" Natsu asks. "You will find the answer yourself when it comes to the right time son," Igneel confirms proudly like a wise old man.

Then came a long pause between the two until Natsu says "Thanks dad, see yeah soon." "No problem son, goodbye," Igneel says. Natsu ends the call.

* * *

"Love? Huh? What a werid thing," Natsu whispers to himself as he continues to gaze at Lucy. Then Lucy sneezes as she gently rubs her tiny nose with her petite fingers. 'She must be cold' Natsu thought.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu says while he pats the seat next to him as Lucy tilts her head at angle. "What?" Lucy asks. "You must be cold" Natsu says. Lucy notices how cold she was as shivers begin to appear crawling down her spine while she rubs a cold hands together.

Lucy moves across towards Natsu as she takes a seat next to him while she cuddles up to him. "I'm only doing this because I'm cold," Lucy comfirms. "Alright Luce," Natsu says as he wraps around Lucy's hip to pull them in closer. Lucy starts to blush while she tries hide it from Natsu by covering her face on Natsu's shoulder.

Soon Lucy starts to feel sleepy then closes her eyes and falls a sleep on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu felt his shoulder gone even more heavier a couple mintues ago then turns to look to see Lucy fast asleep. Suddenly Natsu gets an idea and grabs his phone out, turns on the camera as he gently smiles with Lucy sleeping on his shoulder.

"Lucy, wake up Luce," Natsu says softy as he nudges her. 'She must be very tired today' Natsu thought. He gets up and turns around in front of Lucy. His back facing towards Lucy as he grabs her arm and leg carefully trying to not wake her up, lifts her up onto his back. Lucy automatically wraps her arms over Natsu while Natsu holds her legs. Natsu checks the seats to see if they left anything and hops of the fair ferries wheel.

He walks Lucy back home. "Dammit if only I brought my car with me today..." Natsu mumbles to himself. He soon reaches Lucy's apartment. He somehow grabs the keys out of Lucy's bag without dropping her on the ground. Unlocks the door and locks it back up again, then takes his time walking up the stairs and tries remember the number Lucy's apartment is from the last time he visit her.

Unlocks the door and locks it up again. He carefully walks to her bed using the moonlight to see as he puts Lucy down on her bed and takes her jacket, bag and shoes off and tucks her in.

"Goodnight Luce" Natsu says as he was about the walk off, he suddenly feels something tugging on his shirt. He turns around to see a Lucy with a sleepy face. "Please stay with me Natsu" Lucy asks in a sleepy tone.

Natsu bends down to look straight at Lucy, while place his arms on the bed. "Why?" Natsu simply asks. "Because I feel lonely" Lucy answers back. Natsu smiles back as he takes his shoes and trousers off and tucks himself under the bed. Hugs Lucy as he places his chin on top of Lucy's head. "Don't worry I won't Luce" Natsu says while Lucy falls asleep again and soon Natsu did.

* * *

Hello! Long time no see!

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I've been busy for the past several months with life...

Please follow/favourite the story and leave a review on what you think of the story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update (^-^)/


	10. An Unusual Wake Up

**DISCLAMIER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

'Too hot...' Lucy thought as she tries to push it away, but it kept a tight grip on around her waist. 'Too tight...' Lucy thought again as she tries to push herself away from it again, but the grip got even more tighter. Lucy forces her tired eyes to open.

'Huh?' Lucy thought as she all saw was a beige colour. She decides to poke it, but she felt her arms were stuck. "What's going on?" Lucy mumbles to herself. She pulls her head back and looks up to see a very familiar face. "Natsu!" Lucy shouts at him, but he just snored away. She shouts his name again, but only got a snore as her answer.

Lucy stayed in the same postion for about twenty minutes. 'It feels like we've been like this for hours,' Lucy thought as she tries to escape Natsu's arms, soon her legs got tangled up with Natsu's leg. 'You got be kidding me,' Lucy thought as she tries to free herself from Natu's tight hugs and tangled legs. Eventually Lucy gives up as she sighs to herself and soon she felt sleepily as Lucy falls asleep again in Natsu's arms.

**An Hour Later...**

Lucy felt something staring at her as she sleeps. Lucy slowly opens her eyes and happens to meet another pair of eyes. She felt like screaming but was very chilled for some reason. "May I help you?" Natsu asks as he grins. "Yeah actually, I would like some help by first of all telling me why you are in my bed? Secondly what happened last night? And last of all we didn't do 'that' did we?" Lucy questions him and starts to blush at him as she begins to think of a eventful stuff.

"Really Luce?! I wouldn't do that with you and you asked me to sleep in your bed and nothing that much happened last night," Natsu answers as he blushes of having images him doing it with Lucy. "Your lying you idiot," Lucy says as she starts to hit him on the chest. "Why do you think I am lying?" Natsu asks. "B-b-because your naked," Lucy shutters as her face becomes more redder. "No Luce don't get the wrong idea, I normally sleep naked besides look I got my boxers on plus your still in the same outfit from yesterday you idiot," Natsu says to calm Lucy down. 'I thought I wore my shirt while I was sleeping, I must have took it off at one point at night,' Natsu thought as he stared at Lucy.

"Oh please, why would you sleep nearly naked in a girl's bed Natsu?" Lucy says trying to sound confindent. 'Plus why would I want to look down there?' Lucy thought. "Oh my god Luce, stop jumping on to other conclusions for crisis sake girl, I just get really hot when I sleep," Natsu explains in a annoyed tone.

Soon Lucy gives him the 'sure?' look as Natsu nods seriously in agreement of what he says. Lucy sighs and says, "okay, but this is the first and last time you will sleep in my bed or with me". "Okay Lucy," Natsu answers.

Lucy gets out of bed and stretches infront of Natsu. "Argh you gave me a dead arm now look at this Luce," Natsu says as he swings arm around like a dead animal. Lucy rolls her eyes at him and says, "deal with it". Lucy heads towards the bathroom.

An half hour later Lucy pops out of the bathroom with a towel around her and says, "just put a new toothbrush for you Natsu it's the red one". Natsu turns to look at Lucy then quickly bows his head done as he nods. He quickly heads towards the bathroom with his head still down.

'What's wrong with him?' Lucy thought as she looks down to see herself in a towel. "Eek," Lucy makes as she begins to blush. "Stupid stupid me, completely forgetting that I am not alone and is with a guy not a girl," Lucy says to herself.

Then Lucy puts on her casual clothes. She wore a loose creamy beige shoulder cut out top with a light pair of blue skinny jeans which hugged her curves nicely. Lucy puts on a long golden chained necklace with a heart (like a piece of metal shaped into a heart) as she puts her hair into a simple bun with a few strands of hair framing her face. She lightly puts on make up.

Decides to make breakfast for themselves before they go to work. 'So embarrassing...' Lucy thought as she recalls the moment in her head.

Natsu comes out of the bathroom as Lucy turns around to see him bare chested and quickly turns her head to hide her up coming blush. "Yo Luce, you made breakfast for me?" Natsu asks as he leans over Lucy. "I made it for both of us not just for you," Lucy claims as she grabs some orange juice from the fridge.

"C'mon Natsu put on a shirt,' Lucy says as she takes her seat and begins to eat her food. "Lgt mj eak my fohs fisht," Nastu says as Lucy gives him a confused yet disgusted look. "Your spitting the food from your mouth all over the place Nastu," Lucy says as she continues eating her food while Natsu shrugs at her. 'Feel like I'm going to loose my appetite at this rate,' Lucy thought as she drinks her orange juice. "Please just don't talk with your mouth full and what did you say before?" Lucy asks him. 'This boy sure need manners,' Lucy thought as she stared at him eating his food.

Nastu swallows down the food and repeat what he says "I said let me my food first, anyways what's wrong having no shirt on?" He questions Lucy. Lucy looks away from Natsu as she blushes and says, "L-l-lets put it this way Natsu, I'm a girl who is currently alone with a guy and anything could happen plus there is no one stopping us..." Lucy hints at him as she stutters. Natsu begins to blush like mad at Lucy. 'My god the muscles he has, god he's so freakin hot, I really wanna touch them... Wait what!' Lucy thought as she admits she thinks he's hot and realises she is falling for her friend. "H-h-hey don't jump to conclusions like that just because I have my s-s-shirt off," Natsu stutters even more than Lucy.

He quickly finishes off his breakfast as he goes grabs his shirt and puts it on. "Happy?" Natsu says as Lucy nods while she was still blushing.

Once Lucy finished eating her breakfast, Natsu started to help her as she cleaned up the dishes. "Thanks Natsu for the help," Lucy says as she puts the dryer dishes into the cupboard while Natsu washes the dirty ones. "No problem Luce," Natsu says as he smiles.

Soon Lucy started to tidy up the bed. "Hey Luce, have you seen my phone?" Natsu asks as he searches around the apartment. "Nope, I'll help you," Lucy offers as she picks up the blanket to hear something create a small bang. Lucy looks down to see a phone. Lucy picks it and asks, "does this belong to you?" Natsu turns around to see Lucy holding his phone. Natsu sighs in relief. "Thanks Lucy," Natsu says as he walks over to her and grabs his phone.

"Hey Lucy you wanna hang around with until work starts?" Natsu asks as he begins text someone. "Yeah why not? Got few hours left before we go to work," Lucy says as she finishes cleaning the bed. She grabs her trench coat and her other belongings and sets off with Natsu.

"So where are we going first?" Lucy asks as she follows Natsu. "Oh I'm going to head straight home first," Natsu answers as Lucy nods. "How come?" Lucy asks again. "Lucy do you well expect me too work in these dirty clothes that probably smell of sweat," Nastu tells her. "Oh," Lucy says to herself.

Soon they arrived at Natsu's house. 'Wow,' all Lucy could of thought as she started at the morden big house with a red Ferrari and a black Lamborghini parked outside. Nastu unlocks the door and says, "ladies first and please take your shoes off as well". Lucy smiles at him as she enters in taking her shoes off.

Natsu guides Lucy to the living room as he turns on the TV and shows Lucy which buttons to press on the remote. "Okay, I'm off to take a shower and get change now you just sit there and wait," Natsu says as he leaves the room. 'Your making it sound like I'm a five year old kid,' Lucy thought as she switched the channels.

A couple of minutes later Lucy finds herself laughing at a comedy program she randomly found as she looked through the channels. "Meow," Lucy suddenly hears. She turns the volume down on the TV. "Meow," the things makes again. 'A cat?' Lucy thought as she gets up form the sofa and curiously Lucy started to head towards the sound.

Lucy continues head towards the sound as the thing continued meowing. Lucy looks around and thought, 'this must be the kitchen'. Lucy walks around the kitchen to see where the sound was coming from. As she takes a turn around the table, Lucy saw a door slightly open. She looks down to find herself a little boy cat trapped between the door. "Aww, you poor thing," Lucy says as the cat continued calling.

Lucy crouches down to the floor and grabs hold of the blue cat as she opens to door slowly. She picks up the blue cat and gently wraps her arms around the cat while she carries the cat like a baby. Lucy started stroke it's head. The cat began to pur making Lucy wanting to sqeaul so much.

Lucy looks down to see two empty bowls on the floor then looks back at the cat. "You must be very hungry kitty," Lucy says as she put the cat down on to the floor and begins to look around in Natsu's cupboards. 'There must be some cat food in this kitchen,' she thought as she continued her hunt for the food.

Sudeenly Lucy hears someone make a "ahem" sound as Lucy nervously peeks above the cupboard to see Natsu with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was still damp as the water drips on to his bare chest while he wore a pair of black ripped jeans showing his legs. Lucy gulps as Natsu waited for Lucy's explanation.

"Hi?" All Lucy could say as she smiles at him. Natsu still gave her his questioned look. "Seriously? Hi? Is that all you could have come up with? Now tell me what are you doing and why?" Natsu asks a reasonable amount of questions. "Yes that was all I can come up with and I was looking for some cat food because look at him, the poor thing starving," Lucy answers him as he pinches his nose. "You could have just asked me instead of invading someone's kitchen," Natsu claims leaving Lucy feel embarrassed as she apologises.

Natsu us starts to walk to Lucy and grab some can of cat food from another cupboard which was next to the cupboard Lucy was searching through. He opens the can and puts it into the bowl and refills the other bowl with water. "Happy now Lucy?" Natsu asks as Lucy nods in agreement and the cat meows.

"Anyway this here is Happy," Natsu introduces his cat as he picks him up and holds him. 'The muscles, the cat, oh my god,' Lucy thought as she tries to calm herself down. "I adopted this boy after I found him abandoned on the streets and taking him to the vets," Natsu continues on as he puts down the cat.

Once Natsu got dressed fully and refilled Happy's bowls again. "Goon a head out soon Lucy," Nastu announces as Lucy turns off the TV. Lucy checks the time '7:23pm'. Lucy puts on her shoes and heads out. Afterwards following Natsu as he locks the door.

Natsu unlocks his Ferrari as he says, "hop in". Lucy gets into the car as Natsu puts on his travel sick patches and both of them buckle in. Soon they headed off to work. The journey was quiet yet Lucy enjoyed the silence between them.

Once they got there and Natsu parked the car as both of them get out while Natsu locks the vehicle and started walking towards the club.

As both of them entered in, they were greeted by everyone else as they greeted them back. Mira and Levy started asking Lucy all kinds of question on what happened between her and Natsu. So Lucy told them what happened but she never mentioned the part about her and Natsu staying at her apartment for the night.

"I had a great time Mira, thanks for the tickets," Lucy thanks her as she walks off with Levy helping her get ready. Mira smiles as Erza walks up to her. "Did it work?" Erza asks as she looks at Natsu and Lucy. "Perfectly," Mira says sounding like mastermind as she plans her next step.

* * *

Hello people, long time no see! (^o^)/

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, soon another chapter is going released. Please be patience, I'll gotta update my other fanfics as well...

I can't make anymore excuses now since I am on holiday (summer time...). I'll be hopefully updating more frequently until my summer holiday is finished.

Please review this story of what you think of it so far. Please do follow/favourite the story, little things like that make my day, knowing my stories make you smile and knowing you wanting more.

Anyways stay in tune for the chapter ( ´ ▽ ` )/


	11. Invitation To Go On Hoilday!

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do it own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy wakes up in the morning as she stretches in bed. 'What a nice sunny day it is today,' Lucy thought happily as she gets up from bed and heads straight to the bathroom. She first took the shower and once she got out the shower and wrap her body and her hair in a towel, she soon started to brush her teeth. As she picks up her brush she sees another brush and suddenly remember the events that day.

It was a couple of weeks when they went to the amusement park. Soon afterward that they end up spent the next day together again almost like they were a couple. Lucy soon begins to blush at the embrassing memories she has with Natsu.

Once Lucy finished brushing her teeth, she walks out of the bathroom heading to her wardrobe. Lucy decided to wear a loose white crop top (tank top) with the word "chilled" printed cross the middle with light blue colour starting dark from the bottom of the top as it gradually fades to the top. Puts on a pair of black ripped jeans and a long white sleeveless cardigan vest (light material). Lucy puts her hair into a side plait and lightly touches up her face with makeup.

Lucy has her breakfast as she reads a book. When She finished her breakfast, Lcuy cleans up and decides to go out and do some shopping. She checks in the cupboards and fridge to see what she needs to buy.

She grabs her bag and phone and heads off to the town centre to do her shopping.

**Few Hours Later...**

Lucy comes back with two bags on each hand and careful walks to the door. Puts down the bag as she looks for the keys. Once she found them she unlocks the door and carries in the heavy bags as she locks the door behind herself.

She carries them to the kitchen and starts to put. the food away. Suddenly Lucy hears a beep coming from her phone. Lucy walks over to her phone and picks it up as she reads the message from Levy.

'Hey Lu-chan, you gotta come to the club ASP! We got something important to discuss, I'll explain to what's happening when you get there,' Lucy reads the message of Levy as Lucy questions her message. 'Wonder what's happened now...' Lucy thought.

When Lucy finishes packing her stuff away, soon she leaves her apartment as she grabs her purse, keys and phone with her. 'Better be worth it,' Lucy thought as she looks at the time '5:56pm'.

As Lucy enters into the club as she greets everyone while they greet her back. "Come on Lu-chan your late!" Levy complains. "Well I am sorry, oh wait, says the one who decides to send a random message three hours earlier before I start work," Lucy says while she been drag by Levy towards the gang. "You took you time," Natsu says making Lucy sigh.

"It's nice to see Lucy finally join us now let's start the talk, over to you Mira," Erza says as she looks towards Mira while everyone else turn there head in Mira's direction. "Okay, now what if I told you that my little sister Lisanna invited us to go on holiday with her to the Carribeans," Mira tells them excitedly.

Everyone turns to look at each other and Lucy asks, "what's the catch Mira." Mira begins to slightly panick as she waves her in hands in a sign of 'no'. "No no Lucy, there is no catch," Mira convinces them as everyone still gives Mira their 'really?' Look. "Lisanna brought us all plane tickets including Gajeel, Jellal, Evergreen and Aries plus Lisanna owns a private beach house there so we can all stay together," Mira adds on as she convinces them even more. The others look back and started to agree each as Mira smiles in delight. Gray starts to talk, "yeah but what i-" "Do we all agree?" Mira says as she interrupts him with a smile yet with annoyed expression.

Gray nods as he backs away from Mira and ends up bumping into Juvia. Gray looks behind and apologises at Juvia as she waves while she laugh and says, "Juvia is alright, no need to apologise Gray-sama".

Lucy and Levy watched from the distance. "Seems they getting along fine," Lucy whispers to Levy as she nods. "Anyways I heard that Gajeel is coming," Lucy says as she nudges Levy. "Hey don't get the wrong idea," Levy says as she blushes lightly making Lucy raise a eyebrow at Levy. "So what about that time?" Lucy asks as she smirks. "That was in the past, I don't like him now," Levy lie as she spots her lying. 'Boy this girl has the nerve to lie to me,' Lucy thought as she plan a little plan for Levy and Gajeel.

Lucy look behind herself to find Erza and Mira eyes sparkle as they stared at the couple. Lucy pulls an 'okay...' Look with a tear drop appearing on her head. Levy turns around to see why Lucy was making that face as she starts to make the face as well.

"Oh everyone I almost forgot to tell you all that we are arrving at the airport 7am sharp, next week on Monday," Mira says happily as most of the gang groan. 'Why so early?' Lucy thought as she sets herself a reminder to set an alarm for herself. "Plus were are staying there for a week for pack up well everyone," Mira adds making a few people say "yes".

* * *

**Next Day**

Lucy wakes up at the usual time and gets out of bed as she does her typical routine in the morning. Lucy decided to wear a top with printed slices of watermelon printed all over the top. Has puts on a black high waisted jeans with a pair of pale grey suspenders (deattachable). Puts her hair in a bun as she clips a pale pink bow in the front of her bun and applies some of make up on before she puts on a pair of squared framed glasses.

She walks over to the kitchen to have some cereal for breakfast as she continued reading her book. Soon something started to beep and vibrate on the table as she looks up to find her phone flashing a little light.

Lucy reaches over the table to grab her and sits back down in her seat. Lucy begins to read the message from Mira. 'Hello Lucy, please come to meet us at the mall at 1pm sharp. Meet us outside the entrance of the mall, if you were wondering where we will be meeting each other. We are going on a shopping spree! Make sure you bring enough money for yourself,' Lucy read the message. Lucy checks the time '10:38am'.

Lucy finishes off the breakfast as she cleans up afterwards. She makes some green tea while she was cleaning up. Walks over to her sofa with the hot cup of green tea as she gently places it down on to a stool next to her sofa. She grabs the remote by the cup and turns on the TV.

Couple hours later, Lucy turns off the TV and checks the time again '12:31pm'. Lucy gets up and stretches out her body then brings the cup with her to the kitchen as she washes it.

Lucy walks over to a coat stand and picks out her outwear. Lucy looks though the coats, blazers, jackets and her bags. She finally decides to put on a nice navy blazer with the sleeves rolled up showing of a flowery pattern (had a white base with loads of small flowers onto top with summer/spring colours). Lucy reaches out for her Zatchels bag with the top half coloured a pastel pink and bottom coloured a baby blue while the strap and the fastening parts of the bag were coloured a creamy colour. Lucy starts puts all her belonging in the bag and soon sets off.

When Lucy arrived there she was a few minutes early outside the entrance. Lucy saw Juvia as she walks up to Juvia. "Hello Juvia," Lucy says. "Oh hello Lucy," Juvia greets Lucy. "First one here?" Lucy asks as she gets her phone out her pocket to check for messages. "Juvia believes she is the first one here and your the second one," Juvia tells Lucy.

"To think that I suddenly get invited by Lisanna to go on holiday with her and the gang, I only know her about four months and I only occasionally talk to her when she visits us," Lucy says as Juvia turns to look at her while she listened to her. Lucy sighs as she continues on, "I feel bad about it, I would have paid for my plane ticket". Juvia smiles at her as Lucy gives her a confused look. "Juvia has been invited by Lisanna like this all the time, Lisanna only does it because she wants to spend time with us, hardly gets any free time ever since she started modelling," Juvia explains to Lucy. "But I feel bad about not able to pay the ticket," Lucy says sadly.

Suddenly Juvia begins to giggle. Lucy gives even more confused look at her. "What's so funny Juvia?" Lucy asks as she slightly pouts. "Juvia is sorry, Juvia thinks Lucy doesn't need to worry about it," Juvia answers. "Why?" Lucy questions the girl. "Once Juvia heard Mira talking to Lisanna, that Lisanna felt like she owned a favour for you Lucy ever since you helped her out at the restaurant, so Mira came up with the idea of giving you a break along with the others," Juvia explains. 'But I only helped her and that's it,' Lucy thought as she listened to Juvia. "Juvia heard that Lisanna was very grateful towards you Lucy because you made her realise how important and special bond between her and Mira, she couldn't break it and it was alright for Mira to worry about Lisanna like you said Lucy," Juvia continues on. Lucy nods and decides to buy something for Lisanna in return as a thank you present.

Soon Juvia and Lucy begin to hear someone to shout out their names. They look in the direction where they could hear there names been shouted at. Both of them saw Levy with one hand high in the air waving while she walked up with the rest of the girls.

Juvia and Lucy look back at each other and both smile. Lucy puts her arm around Juvia as she says, "thanks Juvia". Making Juvia feel happy that she could help out one of her friends.

* * *

Hello!~

Here's the chapter! Took a while due to writing another chapter to another story which you can check out called Her Highschool Love.

Hope you liked this chapter, can't wait to write up the next chapter~ Please follow/favourite the story and leave a review of what you think of it so far!

Stay in tune for the next chapter! See yeah!


	12. Travel Time

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail - I do not own a song in this chapter

* * *

Beep beep! Lucy's alarm rang, she opens her eyes slowly to find the sunlight in her eyes. Lucy hisses in pain as she closes the curtains. "Dammit, why did I forget to close the curtains last night?!" Lucy says to herself as she laid in bed while she listened to the alarm going off. Eventaully Lucy gets out of bed as she turns off the alarm. She streches and head towards the bathroom.

Once she finished with the bathroom comes out and walks over to the wardrobe. She puts on black jumper skirt reaching half way up her thighs with a light pink top with a white box crossing her chest with the word 'bunny' printed in the box. Put her hair up in a bun with a pink flowers around the hair tie as she puts it around her bun. Puts on a pair of bunny earrings and a couple of thin gold bangles on her wrist. Lightly touches up her face with make up.

Lucy hears something vibrate as she looks over to her bed to see her phone flashing. She looks up her notification to find she has a message from Nastu. 'Hey, Lucy are you ready yet?' Natsu texted her. Lucy reply back, 'nearly gonna have breakfast'. Lucy puts her phone down and walks towards the kichen and hears the phone vibrating again. 'What now?' Lucy thought as she picked up the phone and began to read his message. 'Don't worry about breakfast, we gonna have it at the airport,' Natsu texts. 'Okay,' Lucy responds back as she gets ready. Lucy checks she closed everything and she precious stuff is locked away. 'Cool, now that's everything checked now,' Lucy thought.

She grabs her pastel pink chiffon jacket with a open-front and black star print all over the jacket which reached past her butt. Picks out her dark blue and creamy white (pocket sides, front pocket, outline of where the zip not the bag and finally the straps as a dark blue) anchor and dotted print canvas back pack. It was already packed with esstional stuff she needed and another small bag which was a small white metal buckle shoulder bag. 'One more thing,' Lucy thought as she grabs her make up bag and puts it in.

She grabs her keys, phone, bag and her big black suit case with a light blue ribbon attach to it. Once she locked the door to her apartment and carefully heads down stairs. "See yeah," Lucy says to the landlord lady and she nods back in response. Lucy waits outside for Natsu to arrive. Looks at the time '6:16am'. She grabbed a book out of her bag and starts to read.

**Ten Mintues Later...**

Lucy hears a car slowing down as she looks up to find it was Natsu's car. Lucy puts her book back in her bag as he parks the car. "Oi, Luce," Natsu greets her as he gets out of the car. "Hey Natsu," Lucy says as she pulls her suit case to the back of the car. Nastu opens the boot as he gives a hand putting Lucy's suit case in next to his. Once they were done putting Lucy's suit case in, Natsu sits the boot while Lucy hops in. Natsu gets in and starts the car as both of them out seat belts on and drove off towards the airport.

"Excited?" Natsu asks. "Yep, last time I went abroad was about four or five years ago," Lucy tells Natsu sounding excited. "Me too," Natsu says. It goes all silent between the two as Lucy grabs her book out while Natsu puts on some tunes. "Don't you feel sick or something when you read a book in the car?" Natsu asks as he quickly glances at Lucy with a book in her hand. "Nope," Lucy says happily as she swings her head to each side as a sign of 'no'. "Luckily you," Natsu says.

A song came up as Lucy questions him, "really?" "So what?" Natsu questions her. "This sort of stuff is way too early in the morning to listen to," Lucy says as she roll her eyes and continues reading where she left from. "Come Lucy," Natsu says as his finger began to tap to the beat of the song.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed, what's up with this prince song in my head?" Natsu began to sing while he tapped his finger on the wheel to the beat. "Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care hopped into a cab, take me anywhere," Natsu sang in a higher pitch voice making Lucy giggle while she hummed the lyrics. "Come one Lucy join in with me!" Natsu shouts out excitedly as he turns up the music. Lucy roll her eyes and decides to have a bit of fun.

"Good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight," Lucy sang. "It's gonna be alright," both of them sang together. "We don't even have to try, it's always a good time," Natsu sang as Lucy shouts, "Whooo". "Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, it's always a good time, whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time," Natsu and Lucy sang together as Lucy began to dance.

"Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again, checked out of my room, hit the ATM, let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight, 'cause it's always a good time," Lucy sang by herself as Natsu enjoyed listening to her.

"Good morning and good night, i'll wake up at twilight, it's gonna be alright We don't even have to try, it's always a good time (Whooo)," Lucy started singing happily as Natsu joined her.

"Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, it's always a good time, whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time," both of them sang together. "Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, it's always a good time, whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time," they repeated themselves again.

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then, doesn't matter where, it's always a good time there," they continued singing as both of them did a little dance in the car. "Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then, it's always a good time," Natsu sang as Lucy giggles.

"Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, it's always a good time, whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, We don't even have to try, it's always a good time," they sang together but quieter "Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, it's always a good time, whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time," both of them sang the last part of the tune as it soon changes to another song.

"You really got a beautiful voice Luce," Natsu compliments her, making Lucy blush as she thanks him. Lucy goes back to reading her book. Once the song was finished, next song came on. Lucy began to hum the tune as Natsu notices and smile. "Come on, let's sing again," Natsu persuades her as she starts to sing with joy.

Natsu arrives at the airport as they both sang the last part of the song. He lower down the music as he parks his car. "Gonna get a ticket," Natsu says as he gets out while Lucy nods. She puts her book away.

Lucy checks her phone for the time '6:57am' as she gets a message from Levy. 'Hey Lu-chan your here yet?' Levy texts her. 'Yep, in the car park gonna grab the suitcases now,' Lucy texts her back as she puts the phone in her pocket (jacket).

Once Natsu was back and put the ticket on the inside infront of the car screen. Lucy grabs her lip balm out of the bag and applies onto her lips. Natsu watched her as he licked his lips. Once she was done puts the lip balm away and gets out as she walks to the back of the car to grab her suitcase. Natsu helps her grab the suitcases, once the suit cases were out he locked the car and walked towards the entrance.

"We should do that more often," Nastu says to Lucy. "Yeah, it was fun," Lucy admits. "See nothing like that is never to early to listen especially in the morning," Natsu tells her. Lucy roll her eyes and begin to slightly giggle at him. Natsu smiles at her along with Lucy. Soon both of them arrive at the entrance of the airport. They enter and try to find the gang as they walk around.

Lucy spot the gang and waves her hand at them. Lucy looks behind to see Natsu with a lost look on his face. Lucy sighs as she grab his other hand and gently pulls him towards the gang.

"Yo Lucy and Nastu," Gray says as he waves along with Juiva who was smiling and standing next to him. "It's about time you two arrived," Mira says as she smiles at both of them while she was fangirling about Lucy holding his hand. "Sorry Mira just lost track of time," Lucy says as she let go of Natsu's hand.

"Anyways, Lucy this is Jellal my -" "Erza's boyfriend!" Cana shouts out making Erza's blush as she walks over and hit Cana on the head. "Hey! That hurt," Cana say as she hiss in pain while Erza's walked back to Jellal. She clears her thought and says, "my friend not boyfriend". "Yet!" Mira shouts out making Erza's even blush even harder while Jellal smiled. Erza's walks over to Mira as they have a 'little chat'. "Hello and I guess your name would be Lucy?" Jellal asks as he hold out his hand. "Yep, nice to meet you Jellal," Lucy says as she does a friendly handshake with him.

"Lu-chan," Levy says as Lucy turns around to see her pulling a guy by the arm who was the twice the size of her. Lucy gives a nervous look. "Meet Gajeel," Levy greets Gajeel to Lucy. "Yo bunny girl," Gajeel says which ticked off Lucy. "Hello Gajeel, my name is not bunny girl it's Lucy," Lucy says kindly with a nerve popping out of the head. Gajeel makes a 'hmpth' sound and says, "Alright bunny girl and yo Natsu". Natsu nods to him.

"Oh and see that guy over there with Mira," Levy says as she points at them while Lucy looks over. "That's Laxus," Levy says as she shouts his name and waves at him. Laxus nods in response and goes back to talking to Mira. "Mira's boyfriend?" Lucy asks as she whispers. "Nope, but soon," Levy answers.

Lucy turns around to bump in front of someone. "Sorry," Lucy says as she takes a step back to see a girl with pink hair which is curled at the bottom as her curls reached up to her shoulders. "I'm sorry for bumping into you!" The girl says as she quickly does a few bows towards her. "It's alright, no need for a apology," says Lucy trying to calm the girl.

"Aries! There you are," Loke shouts as he jogs up to the girls. "I can't even leave you by yourself for one minute, I might as well hand cuff you to me," Loke scowls her while she looks down at her feet and apologies. Loke sighs as he scruff up her hair and says, "hey cheer up little lamb, I'll buy you anything you want when we get there". Aries smiles at Loke as he softly smiles.

"Anyways, hello princess look beautiful as always," Loke compliments her as he walks he and gently kiss her hand while Natsu glared at him. "Hello Loke and I'm guessing your name is Aries, am I correct?" Lucy asks the girl as she nods shyly. "Full name is Aries Wool and I'm sorry for asking but what's your name?" Aries asks. "Lucy Heartfilia a pleasure to meet you Aries," Lucy says as she shakes her hand with Aries gently.

"Okay, since everyone is here let's get going," Erza's announces as the gang walk up to the desks. Their luggage gets checked as the luggage is taken in and labelled". Once done they head towards the airport security control.

As they get there, people asked them to take out any large electrical devices from their bags and loose objects. Lucy brought her IPad and another bag. Levy brought her laptop along with Erza. Most of them brought out their phones, keys, etc. "Hey Luce, what's I. the bag?" Natsu asks as the people takes the larger devices away to another location. "You'll find out soon enough," Lucy says as she takes off her jewellery and jacket and takes through the scans.

Once everyone was done and got there belongings back, they headed towards departure lounge. "That took forever," Levy says as Erza nods. "Now we gotta wait for the flight," Mira says as a few people sigh. Natsu feel his stomach rumble as he says, "c'mon Luce I wanna eat something now". "Okay, does anyone wanna come and eat with us?" Lucy asks everyone. "I come, just want to grab a cup of coffee," Gray says. "Juiva wants to come," Juiva says as she walks by Lucy's side. "Anyone else?" Lucy asks again as they respond back saying, "no".

Lucy and the others head towards a cafe nearby. Lucy order herself an jacket potato with cheese and beans and a small portion of a salad on the side along with latte. Natsu ordered a large portion of chips and beef lasagne. "You must be pretty hungry," Lucy says as she watches him eat all the food in no time. "Can't help it I had to skip breakfast," Nastu says as he continues stuffing his face. "Well that's Natsu for you," Gray says as he sips his coffee while Juvia tore a piece of croissant and popped it into her mouth.

Once they finished their food and drink, they started to walk towards the gang. "Damn coffee always hit the spot especially in the morning," Gray says as he stretches his arms. "You can say that again," Lucy says finishes off her drink. "Damn coff-" "Stop you didn't have to repeat it," Lucy interrupts him as Natsu laughs. "You an idiot, striper," Natsu says. "Shut it squinty eyes," Gray says coldly. "No you ice princess," Natsu says back at him. "Don't do this to me in the morning flame mouth," Gray says sounding irritated. Nastu elbows him as a nerve pops out on Gray's fore head and they soon start to fight.

"They are so childish, don't you think Juvia?" Lucy asks as she watches her pick up Gray clothes of the floor. "Juvia agrees with Lucy," she says as stares at them fighting. Lucy sighs as she looks around to see people staring at the two boys and her. "Okay, Juvia grab Gray by the ear," Lucy says as she walks up to them while Juvia nods and follows behind her.

Both of them successfully grab one ear of the boys and begin to pull as the boys stop. "Ah, ow, ow, Luce! Stop!" Natsu shouts out as he hisses in pain. "No, you two are acting like children and people are watching us right now," Lucy complains then Lucy turns around to look how Juvia is doing with Gray.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama, but Juvia is fed up of you two fighting like little children over nothing, plus here's your clothes Gray-sama," Juvia tells him as she gives the clothes to him. "Sorry Juvia," Gray apologises to her as Juvia smiles.

"Now can you let go of my ear?" Natsu hisses in pain. "What do you say?" Lucy asks. "Please and I'm sorry for this childish behave!" Nastu begs for her. Lucy smile as she looks over to see Juvia nod at her. She nods back and let's go of his ear along with Juvia.

Natsu rub his sore ear along with Gray while he got changed. "Dammit Lucy, you sure got on hell of a pinch," Nastu says making Lucy sigh. "Sorry Natsu but that was the only way of getting you two your attention," Lucy says as she walks up to him and gently touches his burning ear with her cold hand. "Lucy don't move your hand it feel nice~" Natsu says as her cold hands helped with the pain and the hotness of his ears. Lucy slightly blushes.

Juvia smiles as she sees them acting like a couple and looks at Gray who was mumbling something under his breath while he was rubbing his sore ear. Juvia sighs in defeat. 'Why can't Juvia and Gray-sama be like that?' Juvia thought as she continued walking. "Oi, Juvia you alright?" Gray asks as he watches her stare into the distance. "Oh Juvia is fine," Juvia says as she smiles.

Gray looks infront of him to find Natsu and Lucy acting like a couple as he pulls a disgusted look. "Why those two have to act to lovey dovey? I'm thank god we aren't like that with you Juvia, aren't you glad about that Juvia?" Gray asks Juvia which ticked her off big time. "Why is Gray-sama so dense?! Even Juvia said it to Gray-sama in his face so may times," Juvia shouts out him as she pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. Gray panics a little as he thought, 'What did I do wrong?!' "Sorry Juvia!" Gray apologies to her and hugs her. Juvia blushes but was still mad as she asks, "Does Gray-sama even know Juvia is mad at him?" "For being dense?" Gray says slightly sounding like a question. Juiva sighs as Gray let's go of her.

"Juvia wants to do this," Juvia says as she clings onto Gray's arm. Her breats touching his arm as he blushes along with Juvia. "Juvia will let go when we met up with the gang again," Juvia tells him. "Oh, can Juica sit next to Gray-sama on the plane?" Juvia continues on as she asks him. Gray smiles at her as he puts his hand on top of her head and says, "sure you can silly". Juvia looks up as Gray tells her making her look at down again and blushes with a darker shade of red. She looks back at Lucy to see her watching as Lucy winks at her making Juiva blush even harder.

Once they met up with the gang Juiva let's go of Gray. He felt lonely again. "Hey, where's Levy-chan and Gajeel?" Lucy asks. "They went to look around a few shops," Jellal answers her. "By the looks of it, they're back," Erza says as she points behind Lucy. She turns around to see Levy waving while she carried one bag.

"What did you buy Levy-chan?" Lucy asks curiosity. "Got some perfume for myself," Levy says as she takes the perfume out and sprays it on Lucy. "Smells good," Lucy says sounding amazed. "I can smell that stuff from here," Natsu says as he took a step back from Lucy.

Soon they heard the announcer say they head towards the next section. All of the gang sat together as they patiencely wait for their flight to be ready. Lucy grabbed her phone out the pocket and went looking through her bag to find a pair of headphones also grabbing her book. Lucy turned on her music and started to read her book.

Soon, the announer speaks again as he tells them they can abroad the plane now. Natsu nudges Lucy as she looks up to see pointing his head towards the entrance. Lucy gets up and walk towards the areoplane's entrance.

Once they entered in Lucy looked for a place to sit. She found three empty seats next to the window. "Hey Luce, can I sit next to the window?" Natsu asks as Lucy nods and let Natsu before her. She takes the seat next to him as he puts on another pair of travel sick patches.

The flight attendant began to explain how this works and what do in situations. When they were done people all had their seat belts on as the areoplane began to move around and soon took of flight as Lucy watched from the window. Then the flight attendant announces they can take off their seat belts.

Lucy began to read as she listened to her music. Then she felt a tug on her shirt as she turns around to see Natsu not looking to well. "Is it alright I can lie down on your lap?" He asks politely. Lucy felt sorry for him as she nods. Lucy pulls the arm rest up and Natsu gently places his head on her lap. "Thanks Lucy, sorry for making it awkward," Natsu apologises while he hide his blushes as Lucy waves it off. "No, it understandable long at least I'm helping you," Lucy says soon she heard snores as she looks down to find Natus snoring.

She stared at him for a couple minutes as she admired his adorable sleeping face. Lucy felt like touching his hair as she slowly approaches her hand to Nastu's head. She pokes the end of his hair as it bounces back in place. Lucy giggles slightly as reaches to touch his hair but Natsu starts to move making Lucy freeze. He turned his body and head, his face was facing Lucy's stomach. He shakes his head a little for more comfort as Lucy felt his hair against her leg. 'Wow it's soft,' Lucy thought as she slightly blushes and worries about her skirt ridding up. "Luce," Natsu mumbles as Lucy gives a confused look.

Then a flight attendant came around with hot towels as Lucy grabs one and wipes her hand with it. Next one came collecting them in soon. Half an hour later they came round with food cart as they offered Lucy a drink. "Do you do hot chocolate?" Lucy asked as the flight attendant nods. The person calls up another one and tells her to make the hot chocolate. "She will coming soon with your hot chocolate," she informed Lucy as Lucy smile and nods. A couple minutes later the lady comes back with a cup of hot chocolate. "Here you Madame," the flight attendant says as she passes the hot chocolate to Lucy. She quickly puts her book down on top of Natsu's head and grab th hod drink. "Thank you," Lucy says to the flight attendant.

Natsu could smell the hot chocolate as he slowly wakes up. "Hey Luce, is that hot chocolate I smell?" Natsu says sleepily yet husky. 'Oh my god, that voice is so sexy,' Lucy thought as she takes another sip of her drink. "Yep, want some?" Lucy asks as Natsu gets up. He nods takes the cup from Lucy hands. His fingers slightly touched hers making Lucy slightly blush. 'Why is my heart pounding so fast at the smallest things Natau does?' Lucy thought. She watched him take a sip and notices he took a sip from the same place where Lucy took a sip as well. 'Indirect kiss?!' Lucy thought as she blushes harder. "Thanks," Natsu says as he put the cup on the small table in front of Lucy and puts his head back on Lucy's lap.

In no time, Lucy felt her eyes slowly closing as she drinks the last of the hot chocolate. Carefully put the book down and turns off her music while she had the headphones in. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Mira turns to see how Natsu and Lucy were doing to find them peacefully sleeping away. She grabs her phone out and takes a photo of the moment and sends it to Levy. 'Why aren't they together!?' Mira thought as she fangirls inside while Laxus gave her a confused look.

Lucy felt someone nudging her as she says, "I already done the chores mama". "Mama?" someone says sounding familiar as they giggle but was not her mum as she open her eyes to find Mira staring at her. "Mira! Oh sorry about calling mama, it became a habit since my mum normally wakes me up," Lucy explains herself while Mira giggled. "It's alright I already had Laxus call me his mum once," Mira says as she recalls the moment. "Anyway, what's wrong Mira?" Lucy asked as she stretches her body but to find Natsu still sleeping on her lap. "An hour left before we land, I thought I let you know in advance especially him," Mira says as she winks at Lucy and walks away.

Lucy sighs and looks down to find Natus still sleeping. "How long does he sleep for?" Lucy says to herself as she gentle nudges Natsu on the shoulder. "Natsu wake up," Lucy says but only got snores as answer. "Hey Natsu," Lucy raises her voice up little louder. "Mr Dragneel wake up!" Lucy shouts at him as she starts to poke his side. Natsu try to hide in his laughter, but let's it out as Lucy began to poke the side of his waist. "O-oi Lucee please stop," Natsu stutters. Lucy soon stops as she watched Natsu calm down from the laughter. "Looks like I discovered your ticklish spot," Lucy says evilly. "Hey don't you dare do that again or else," Natsu tries to threaten her. "or else what?" Lucy asks. "You'll see," Natsu says as he smirks making Lucy slightly worried.

They hear the flight attendant are soon arriving to the airport and tells them as they put on their seat belts on. Then the plane lands safely as the announcer tells them it's safe to take off their seat belts and leave the plane. Lucy and the gang grabbed their stuff and headed towards the area where they collect their luggage.

They waited around fifteen minutes for luggage to soon appear. About ten minutes later Lucy spots a suitcase with a light blue ribbon attached on as she goes and grab it. She went back to the gang and was now waiting for Erza and Juvia. After five minutes both of them got their bags as the whole gang stared to walk as they enter out the area. "You should see Lisanna waiting outside for us," Mira informs them.

Lucy watches out for Lisanna. Soon she heard someone shouting her name along with the others, they turn around to see who was calling them to find Lisanna waving at them cheerfully with another guy standing next to her. Lucy looks closer to find it was the one and only Bickslow Falkov. "Mira why is the famous Bickslow Falkou here?" Lucy whispers into Mira's ear. "You wait and see," Mira says as she smiles at Lucy as she gives Mira a confused look.

"Heya everyone, it's so nice to meet you all!" Lisanna says as first hugs Mira and the other girls. When Lisanna goes to hug Lucy, she asks Lisanna, "why is Bickslow here?" "Oh I guess I forgot to tell you that he's my boyfriend," Lisanna says happily as Lucy gave her surprised look then smiles. "You two look adorable together," Lucy compliments her making Lisanna blush as she smiles at Lucy. Lisanna let's go of Lucy and walks back to Bickslow and hugs his arm. "Everyone, I have good news," Lisanna announces as they look towards the couple. "I can finally say happily that I'm now engaged to him," Lisanna says sounding proud as she shows the engagement ring to everyone.

Levy and Cana fangirl as they run up to her and give her a hug, while Lucy, Juiva and Erza stood behind as they congrate her. "Oh my god Lisanna I'm so happy for you," Levy says sounding thrilled. "Dammit I'm gonna cry so hard the moment you two get married," Cana confesses as she imagine herself crying a river. "Oh please don't cry at the wedding, your gonna make me cry as well," Lisanna says as she pulls back and smile at the both. "I can't promise you about this one," Cana says as she winks at her.

"Okay, let's get going everyone," Erza informs them as they turn around to see Erza walking off with Jellal. "Let's not waste any more time here and go have a fun time," Erza continues on as she turns her head to smile at them.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up for this holiday!" Natsu shouts out as he runs in front of the gang like a child while Lucy sighs. "Hey wait me flamebrain," Gray shouts out from behind as he began to run after him as well. "Man those two will never grow up," Lucy says as she stares at the running like idiots while the others laugh. "They never will!" Gajeel shouts as he laughs. Soon Lucy laugh at them along with the others.

* * *

Hello!

A new chapter, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Now I'm gonna start writing up the next chapter!

Please follow/favourite the story and leave a review of what you think of it so far~

Stat in tune for the next update on this story! See yeah~ ( ´ ▽ ` )/

P.S Sorry for the spelling mistakes and the grammar... (._.')


	13. Arrived, Now Chilling

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail... Plus I do not own the song or the lyrics as well!

* * *

Lucy hopped in with Nastu, Gray and Juvia. Natsu took the wheel as Lucy took her seat next to him while Gray and Juvia sat behind them.

"Looks like we're stuck together again," Natsu says as Gray nods in agreement. Lucy smiled as Juvia shut her door and puts on her seat belt. Natsu soon bgan to drive as he followed Lthe car in front of him.

The car in front had Lisanna, Bickslow, Mira and Laxus as Lisanna drove the car while she guided Natsu's car. Behind Natsu's car was Gajeel's car. Gajeel took the wheel while Levy sat next to him and Erza and Jellal sat at the back. Behind Gajeel's car was Elfman which contained him, Evergreen, Loke, Aries and Cana. Both of the girls were arguing about something expect Aries who was chatting to Loke, while Elfman concentrated on following the other cars.

"Hey Lucy grab out the CD from your bag," Natsu says as he remembers asking Lucy to put it in her bag. Lucy nods as she grabs her bag and start looking through her bag. Soon she started to take a few things out to make it look easier.

Then she found the CD as she takes it out of the case and puts it in the CD player. Soon it began to play 'just the way you are' by Bruno Mars (I do not own the song as I said before...).

"Dude, out of all songs you put on that CD," Gray groans as he wishes he brought his headphones with him. While Juvia chuckles at him.

As Natsu was about to speak, but Lucy beats him as she encourages him, "c'mon Gray have a bit of fun for once". Gray makes a 'hmpth' sound making Juvia roll her eyes at him.

"She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday, yeah," Juvia started to sing as Lucy smiles and start to sing along, "I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see, but every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?" I say". Lucy started to dance in the seat as Natsu joined in.

'Crazy people,' Gray thought as he stare at them. He doesn't notice himself that he was humming and tapping his feet to the song.

"When I see your face (face, face...). There's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing (amazing)," Natsu sang the main parts as Lucy and Juvia sang the last parts (the parts in brackets). "Just the way you are (are), and when you smile (smile, smile...), the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are). Yeah," Juvia sang the main parts while Lucy and Natsu sang the last parts

'Didn't know Juvia had this beautiful voice,' Gray thought as he started to sing along with Juvia and the others.

"Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me, her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy, she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday," Gray sang it solo while he faced Juvia. Juvia blushes as Gray smiles.

Lucy saw what he did as she turns to look at the road. She chuckles to herself as Natsu see her chuckling. 'Cute...' Natsu thought as he sang the next part with Lucy.

"Oh you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say," the others enjoyed their small duet as Gray and Juvia danced to the beat.

"When I see your face (face, face...). There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing (amazing), just the way you are (are) and when you smile (smile, smile...). The whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing), just the way you are (are)," Gray and Juvia sang together while Natsu and Lucy sang the last parts.

"The way you are, the way you are, girl, you're amazing (amazing), just the way you are (are)," Natsu sang solo as he does a glance at Lucy. Lucy spots him looking at her as he smirks she felt her cheeks warming up instantly. 'Why does his smirks make him a hundred times hotter?' Lucy thought as she smiles back at him.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing (amazing) just the way you are (are) and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are. Yeah," All of them sang together as the song ended.

"Woah, that was amazing! We should sing the next song who's with me?!" Lucy shouts sounding hyper. "Juvia is!" Juvia shouts out as Gray does a half smile at her.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

They reached their destination as Natsu parks his car then Gajeel and finally Elfman. Lucy gets out of the car as she stretches her body with a few clicks coming from her arms and legs, while the others get out.

"Such a long journey to the beach house from the airport," Levy says when she opens the boot to grab her luggage. "Well at least we don't need to travel any more," Erza says as Levy nods and Lucy sighs in relief.

"I'll show your rooms once everyone is in," Lisanna says as she unlocks the door while a few people enter in after her.

Lucy grabs her suitcase as Natsu closes the boot. "Can't wait to lie down for a bit," Lucy says as she let's out a little yawn. "Naw, I wanna go to the beach!" Natsu shouts out excitedly like a little kid. "You have way too much energy," Lucy says as she enters in before Natsu.

Lucy was amazed at the design of the living room (right hand side) which showed a kitchen in the corner (left side which is covered up by a wall on the side) with a big dining set. From the door was a clear path which lead to an little hall where a set of rooms were (three - one on each side and the other facing in between them). On the right hand side behind the TV was a set of stairs. Next to the TV there was a door, which lead to the games room. On he second floor, in the far right corner was a space with a set of sofas and a balcony and filled up with the other rooms to spare.

"Wow, Lisanna your taste in the design is simple yet elegant," Lucy compliments as Lisanna blushes. "Thank you, took me a forever to find the perfect furniture and colours," Lisanna says as she smiles.

"Anyways, Lisanna who are taking the bottom bedrooms?" Mira asks as she nudges her. 'Oh, the plan,' Lisanna thought. "Me, Bickslow, Mira and Laxus is taking the bed room downstairs," Lisanna announces. Mira and Laxus head towards their rooms as Lisanna head up stairs with the others.

Lisanna guides the rest of the group up stairs. "Gray and Loke are at the end of the hall and the next to them is going to be Juvia and Aries," the four of them head down towards the room. "Gajeel, Natsu and Jellal can share the biggest room next to Juiva's room," Lisanna says as she opens the door for them. "Next to theirs is your room Lucy, Levy and Erza," Lisanna says as the girls nod.

"Finally Evergreen and Cana are sharing the room next to Lucy's and Elfman sorry for putting you on your own brother," Lisanna says as she pulls an apologetic smile at him."It's alright sis, I'm a man I can sleep by myself at night," Elfman says as he cheers up Lisanna. "Well I guess we are going to share the same bedroom then," Evergreen says. "Yep I'm gonna enjoy being around with you," Cana says sarcastically as she plans an so many pranks on her and does an evil smirk behind Evergreen's back.

* * *

**Girl's Bedroom**

"Aww sweet we got our own bathroom," Levy says excitedly as she opens the door to find a bathroom and enters in. "Wow! We even have a big ass mirror in here!" Levy shouts from inside the bathroom. Lucy sighs as Erza scolds at her, "language Levy". Levy apologises as she walks out and walks to her bed next to the bedroom. "Dibs I'm taking this bed," Levy confirms as she jumps landing on the bed and smiles at the girls. "I guess I'm taking this bed then," Lucy says as she sits down on the bed.

Erza walks over to double doors next to Lucy's bed. "So I'm guessing this is the wardro-" "Ahh!" Jellal shouts as he fall back landing on the floor on top of Erza. "Ow," Erza says as she rubs her back and slowly gets up. She felt something heavy on her as she looks to find Jellal blushing at her while her boobs laid on top of his head.

"Err..." Erza said as her face goes fifty shades of red. "Haha, oh my god that was priceless the look on Jellal's face," Natsu says while he laughs on the bed. "Erza! Jellal!? Are you alright you two?" Lucy shouts worriedly as she rushes over to them along with Levy.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu shouts as Lucy turns her head to see him sitting on top of the bed waving at her. Lucy roll her eyes as she ignore him. "C'mon up you go," Lucy says as she grabs one of Jellal arm and Levy grabs the other one. Both of them pull then Jellal gets up back on to his feet.

Jellal bows down as he apologises to Erza, while she gets up with some help from Lucy. Erza pats off the dust on her skirt and clears her throat as Jellal looks up. "Jellal you don't need to apologise for the millionth time, it was an accident," Erza tells him as she tries to put on a straight face trying to look calm. Jellal nods then sighs in relief and smiles back at her. Erza smiles.

Lucy stretches again and says, "damn didn't think that trip would take so much energy out of me". "Your tired? Seriously? You slept through the most of the journey like a baby," Levy questions her. "Look I'm tired and I wanna go sleep for the rest of the day," Lucy answers as she lies on the bed. "Lazy bunny girl," Gajeel mumbles.

Natsu gets up off his bed and walks into the girls' room. "C'mon lazy bones, I wanna go something exciting and fun right now!" Natsu says excitedly as a grabs onto Lucy's wrist then pulls her up. She lands up on her feet and falls toward into Natsu's chest as she sqeuals a little. "Jesus Natsu, a warning would be helpful," Lucy complains. "Sorry, hehe," Natsu apologisesas he let's out a chuckle. Both of them head out of the room as they leave the others in the room.

"Shall we join them?" Levy suggests. "Naw, but I'm starving," Gajeel answers as his stomach rumbles. Levy giggles. "Okay let's go on a hunt to the kitchen to see what food we can discover," Levy says as she heads out followed by Gajeel. "Shall we?" Jellal asks as Erza shrugs and both of them head out to find Lisanna.

Lucy heads down stairs behind Natsu. She spots Aires and Juvia sitting on the sofa watching on the TV. Lucy takes a seat next to them leaving Natsu. "What are you two watching?" Lucy asks. "Juvia doesn't know," Juvia answers. "I think it's a kids TV programme," Aries answers afterwards as she apologises. "Oh, pass me the TV remote," Lucy says as Aires tosses the remote to Lucy.

Lucy figures out how to change the channel and soon gets the hang of how the remote works. Soon she started to change the channels. "Oh my god, I did not think they started showing this TV series again," Lucy says excitedly as Juvia gives her a confused look. "What's this TV series called?" Juvia asks. "It's called Friends Juvia, I use to watch it as well," Aries says as she begins to giggle at their jokes. "I love Friends, my favourite comedy TV series of all time," Lucy says happily as she laughs.

An couple minutes later, Lisanna and Bickslow join them. Soon Evergreen and Cana joined them. Lucy's stomach begins rumbles as she asks, "hey Lisanna what food do you have stored in that big kitchen of yours?" "Lots of different type of food," Lisanna says as she gets up and walk towards the kitchen follow by Lucy.

"Looks like a couple has already beaten me to the food," Lisanna says as she walks in to find Gajeel and Levy sharing a plate full of Mac and cheese together. "Sorry for using your kitchen without permission," Levy says. "Long at least you clean up after yourself, you can use kitchen much as you want," Lisanna states happily.

"Want some? We got some leftovers in the pot," Gajeel offers as Lucy nods. Lisanna grabs a plate for her and scoops up some mac and cheese while Levy got a fork for her. "Thanks," Lucy says as she takes a bite hums in delight and pokes some pasta on the fork and offers Lisanna a bite. Lisanna takes the bite as he glow in delight. "Wow which one of you made this?" Lisanna asks as she grabs a plate for herself and scoops up some Mac and cheese. "Me," Gajeel says proudly as he smiles. "It's amazing, what else can you cook?" Lucy asks. "Anything pretty much, normally I cook sweat ever I feel hungry for since I live alone," Gajeel answers as he takes another bite.

"Anyways where are all the boys?" Levy asks as she looks through the square giant hole in the wall. "Oh they are in the games room along with Erza," Lisanna answers. "Where's the game room?" Lucy asks. "Next to the TV," Lisanna answers. "Shall we go and see what they are up to?" Gajeel asks as the group agrees. They finish off their mac and cheese and wash up the dishes then started to walk towards the games room.

They walk around the sofa, then Lisanna opens the door to find Erza and Jellal playing snooker (placed on the right hand side of the room). While Natsu and Gray playing ping pong (next to the snooker table). Next There was a dartboard (on the left hand side of the room. Opposite it was Loke playing on a pinball machine (next to it was two bean bags while there was a sofa in front of the snooker table next to the sofa is a stick holder).

"Looks like everyone found something to entertain themselves," Lisanna says as she giggles. "Wow, can't believe you got a pinball machine," Lucy says in amazement as she walks over to get a better look. "It's a fortune to have, I'm so jealous," Loke says while keeping his focus on the game.

"I'm going to play some darts, wanna join?" Gajeel asks as Levy nods. "What punishment does the loser get?" Levy asks as they walk over. "To do three wishes from the winner or end up washing the dishes for the entire week?" Gajeel gives her two choices. "Umm..." Levy pauses. 'Both of them sound horrible... Guess go for the three wishes as the safe option,' she thought while Gajeel paitencely waited. "I'll pick the three wishes," Levy answers as Gajeel smirks at her. Suddenly Levy felt something bad about it. "Okay let's start the game, played it before?" He asks as Levy nods. "I'm a pro at darts," Levy announces as she recalls playing darts all the time at the club with customers during her breaks until it was removed after an incident of hitting someone in the eye.

"Hey Lisanna, any plans to do today?" Erza asks as she takes her turn. "I was planning today as a sorta calm and rest up day because tomorrow we are going out some where," Lisanna answers as she takes a seat on the sofa. "Can't wait," Jellal says as he takes his turn.

"Oh I just remembered something," Lucy says as she quickly heads out and heads to her bedroom. "What's she going to get?" Gray asks as he violently hits the ping pong ball. "Don't know," Loke answers as everyone shrugs.

Couple minutes later, Lucy appears again with a small back bag. Natsu turns round as he stops playing and smiles. "Now I finally find out what in that bag of yours," Natsu says excitedly as he walks over to her. "Told you so before," Lucy tells him as she sits on the sofa followed by Natsu who was crouched down in front of her to get a closer look.

Lucy unzips the bag and slowly pulls it out. "Ta da, my camera the Nickon D50," Lucy reveals as she checks the camera to see if it was still in good condition. "Wow, that's unexpecting," Erza says in a surprise tone as she walks over. "Brought this baby during university, cost quite a fortune but was worth it," Lucy continues on as she puts the lens on the camera. "What did you need it for back in university?" Gray asks. "I did a course on photography and travel writing, so them combined together turned out well," Lucy answers as she blows off the dust.

"Did you get to publish any work before?" Erza asks curiously. "Yeah I used to get a few articles of mine in the famous magnolia travel times magazine," Lucy says which amazed the group. "My previous job had something to do with my photography skills, but got I fired after working there for two years as they complained how my skills weren't getting better or just wasn't professional enough to their 'standards'," Lucy continued on. "Wow, Luce why did you keep this part of yourself a secret?" Natsu asks sounding intrigued. Lucy shrugs. "Never asked me what my past was like," Lucy answers as others agree what she said. 'So much discovering to do,' Natsu thought as he grins.

"Erza and Jellal can you two continue playing? I wanna test out my skills, probably rusted for not using a camera for awhile," Lucy asks as they agree. "You wouldn't have Lu-chan," Levy says as throws her dart.

Soon they started to play again, they heard snaps coming from the camera as Lucy took the pictures. "You two are pretty good at snooker," Lucy compliments as she takes another photo. "We play this sorta stuff from time to time, when both of us are free," Erza says as she takes her turn.

Once they were done, they went over to Lucy to see the pictures. Their eyes widen in surprise. "Lucy, your skills are professional forget what they said," Erza tells her as she punches the side of Lucy's arm. She sighs and says, "I slightly lost my touch, but that can be conquer again in little time".

She walks over to Gajeel and Levy and started to take pictures of them, as Gajeel took his turn and started to throw his darts. Then she walked her way to Natsu and Gray's intense match of ping pong. Then finally headed over to Loke as she took a few pictures. "That would be enough for today, gonna save room for the adventures we're going to have this week," Lucy says as she puts the camera away and heads out.

* * *

**Couple Hours Later...**

"Man, I'm starving! Lisanna what's for dinner?" Natsu says as he switches though the channels. "It's coming soon, be patient!" Lisanna shouts out. "Luce, I'm hungry..." Natsu trails off as he leans his head on Lucy's shoulder. "Can't do anything about that Natsu," Lucy tells him while she continues to look on her phone.

"Lucy! Natsu! Help me set up the table and cluttery please?!" Erza asks for help. "Okay," Lucy responds back as she gets up and stretches. She walks to the kitchen with Natsu following behind her.

"Where's the cluttery and plates?" Natsu asks as he opens a few cupboards hoping to find them. "Here," Erza says as she opens the cupboard. "Oh thanks and what about the cluttery?" Lucy asks as she grabs a handful of plates. "Found them," Natsu answers as he grabs a couple of knifes and forks. Both of them got the huge table ready for dinner as Lisanna called for the others to help bring out the food.

"Finally, it's about time we have something to eat," Gray says as his stomach rumbles loudly then quickly holds it hoping no one heard it. Then he hear someone giggle behind him as he turns around to find Juvia. "Juvia..." Gray groans as his cheeks turn slightly pink. "Juvia is sorry, she found it cute how Gray's stomach rumbled," Juvia says with a smile as Gray blushes even harder.

Once the table was set up everyone joined them as they took their seats. "Today we are going to have some Caribbean dishes which I learnt from a friend," Lisanna says proudly as everyone eyes sparkled at the food. "Dig in everyone," Bickslow announces as everyone began to eat.

"It's so scrumptious," Levy squeals in joy. "You gotta teach me how to cook this dish Lisanna," Jellal says as he takes another spoon full of food. "It's hot," Aries says as she fans her tongue with her hand. "I'll go grab some milk for you," Loke says as he goes to the kitchen. "Grab some for me Loke too," Mira says. "Any one else wanting anything?" Loke offers as a few people requests for drink. 'Great I feel like a severant,' Loke thought as he heads to the kitchen. Lucy sighs as she watches Natsu stuff his face with food. "I'll go help Loke," Lucy excuses herself as she heads off to the kitchen.

Once everyone finished eating everything Lisanna had cooked, they began to help clean up the table as Erza washed the dishes while Jellal drys them. "When we're done cleaning up, I'll bring some desserts out," Lisanna notifying everyone.

"Can't wait!" Lucy says as she licks her lips. "Hopefully it's ice cream, I could do with something cold at the moment," Gray says as he pulls the collar of his shirt but to find out he had stripped again.

"Puts some clothes on Ice Princess," Natsu tells him as he walks pass him. "Shut it flame breath," Gray says in annoyed tone, while he goes looking for his shirt. "Never, you need to stop stripping for once," Natsu says back with a smirk. "Haha funny says say eating like a pig all the time," Gray answers back as he gets up and walks to up him. Natsu snorts. "See that habit of yours is turning you into a pig," Gray points out with a disgruntled look. "Like I gi-" "How about both of you shut up?" Lucy tells them as she hits them quite hard on their forehead with the palm of her hand. "Ouch, Luce!" Nastu shouts as he rubs his head. "Oh, here you go Gray," Lucy throws the top towards Gray.

"They are jelly coconut flavour, also a selection of frozen yogurt pops," Lisanna announces as she puts a big plate down of sliced bite sized jelly on the table. "Ooo, never tried coconut flavoured jelly before," Erza says as she places a few bowls and spoons down on the table. "I'm gonna skip out on dessert, I'm not a big fan of jelly particularly, but I'll take a yogurt popsicle," Jellal says as he grabs one.

"Hey Lisanna what's this flavour?" Lucy asks as she holds up a pink popsicle. "Oh that's strawberry and banana," Lisanna answers as she walks over and points out the other flavours to each popsicle. "Man Lisanna this orange, mango and pineapple is so nice," Cana tells her as she takes another bite. "The rhubarb and vanilla is indeed nice," Evergreen says in delight. "Oh Lisanna, can I have the recipe to that dish?" Jellal asks again. Lisanna nods back in response and heads to the kitchen as Jellal follows here.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"Man that was good Lisanna," Natsu compliments. "You should say that to Bickslow," Lisanna points to Bickslow, who was chatting away with Laxus. "Hey Bickslow, them desserts tasted amazing!" Natsu shouts out as Bickslow grins. "Thanks a bunch Natsu," he says as he does a thumbs up to Natsu.

Gajeel yawns as he first announces, "I'm off to bed, see yeah everyone". "Goodnight Gajeel," Levy says as the others repeated what she said. "Man it's so late, think everyone should be go to bed now we got a lot of plans to do tomorrow," Lisanna says as she heads to her room along with Bickslow. "Me too~" Mira yawns as she drags Laxus along. Soon Aries and Loke head up stairs together as Aries does a small yawn while Loke stretches.

"I'm going to take a shower before I go sleep," Lucy says as she heads upstairs. "Alright c'mon everyone up the stairs and to their bedroom," Erza tells as she places her hand on the light switch.

Natsu and Gray head up along with Levy. "Tiring day, hasn't it been?" Jellal asks. "You can say that again," Erza says as she turns off the lights and carefully heads up stairs with Jellal.

* * *

Hello! (^-^)/

Man, I'm very sorry for the long absence of not updating this fanfic or on the others! Honestly I didn't felt motivated at the time of writing this fanfic (actually any of my fanfics), so I kinda left it. Until I started to read this really good fanfic based around my ship Sasuke X Sakura (doesn't hurt to read a few fanfics about another couple, right?) I soon I felt the passion was brought back to me and now I can continue writing again! Hooray!

Anyway, I had a lot of mocks about a week before we broke for the holidays... I mainly spent a week before the exams revising everything! I admit it was very stressful T-T Definitely not good for my health...

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow/favourite the story and leave a review!

By the way, I have been wondering do you guys like it when I include songs? If not, please do tell me I don't want my readers to be unhappy. Plus I've been thinking about extending the length only on these couple of chapters for the holiday, I just don't want to, let's say drag on forever! (^-^)

Stay in tune for the next chapter!

P.s. Haha... Sorry for the amount of mistakes I've made in this chapter (or in the previous chapters) and the grammar. Please do tell me if some parts don't make sense due to the grammar or the missed spelled words, etc. I just want just don't want to make my readers feel so confused on what I was trying to write. Much appreciated, thanks!~

**UPDATE: **06/06/16


End file.
